Constant
by 4dimensional
Summary: The Sequel to Reciprocal (Infinity). This story follows the tribe of Atled that live in Jackson, Mississippi. What Roman and his friends didn't was that they weren't the first Atrians to land on earth. Follow Lila as she searches for answers about her past and the Atrians. Book 2 in the Infinity Series, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Constant

Chapter 1

The Mississippi Delta was nothing shy of dismal. For those in lived in Jackson, life was fun and much like small southern cities. Mississippi is known for its blues music and catfish. There wasn't a single soul that didn't like catfish and shrimp. Well, that's if you were human. Lila Marcum came from two Atrian parents and the love of catfish had come naturally to her. Her tribe Atled had worked with the Atrians in Baton Rouge, Louisiana to prevent a civil war. The United States were dived about the state Atrians even though they had been on earth for ten years. At least that's when Roman's ship landed in Louisiana. Lila's history went further back than that, but she didn't know all of it because of the secrets. Secrets were part of her everyday family. Her parents didn't talk about their past or their parents. They were the few Atrians who had last names. This was unique about their tribe compared to Romans'.

"Hey spacey, how you like bein' back home?" Kalista asked her as they sat at the school's lunch table. Now, in their junior year they were par of the popular crowd. Kalista was second in charge of the cheerleading team and that meant Lila was popular by association. At least in the athletes circle anyways. She spent her time studying and being on the academic team. She wanted to go to Harvard and then to medical school. The powers she possessed didn't give her any advantage over anyone in getting accepted.

"It's alright," she answered playing with the food on her plant. A lot had happened since their freshman year and she felt much older than what she was.

"Are you missing that nerdy tech guy from Louisiana?" Kalista asked with a wink.

"Lukas," Lila said giving her his name. "Nope, we're just friends".

"That's good cause' the fields are ripe with harvest and we can have the cream of the crop," she answered leaning back and giving a wink to a guy staring at them.

"You're insane. Plus, Marcus would so kill you".

"Bro is in college at Ole' Miss probably banging all those sorority chicks," Kalista said with a flick of her hair and Lila rolled her eyes at her.

"I really don't need that visualization".

"Why are you visualizing my bro anyway?" Kalista said with a shudder as her current boyfriend strolled up to them. He was the current quarterback of the football team and a jerk. Lila knew that Kalista was vain about her looks and her status, but they had been best friends since birth. There were a few things Lila let slide between the cracks, because their friendship was important to her.

Lila went to the science lab where she was working on an experiment in advanced chemistry. The teacher never minded her coming in and working during her free time. Her lab partner, Josh, was in there when she walked in. They had been friends since science camp in eighth grade. It helped that they were brightest students in the school and only had each other to compete.

"Kalista at it again with some helpless jock?" he asked looking up from a test tube.

"You know her so well. Pretty sure Marcus would die if he saw what she's become. Get this we're only in the second month of school," Lila said getting goggles and gloves before getting out her own test tubes.

"Yeah, but he kept everything at bay for. Those jocks were just waiting for him to graduate. However, she's doing a great job at using this for her advantage and not theirs".

"You think so? I think she's lost it. Things were so much easier in Louisiana,' Lila said with a sigh as she watched the blue liquid bubble.

"You're funny. You almost died in Louisiana and for the record I'm glad you're back. Life was getting pretty boring not having anyone to compete with," he said teasingly and she laughed. Lila liked being home in Mississippi. Her friend was changing, but she hoped it would just be a phase.

"Yeah, but we were unified for the cause. It was empowering".

"I bet. So, are you going to homecoming?"

"Do I have a choice? Kalista will be dragging me through every department store looking for the perfect dress that will match the tiara. I'm pretty sure no one else has a chance against her. They all think she's a saint and goddess," Lila said rolling her eyes and dropped her test tube on the floor. She sighed in frustration and Josh gave her a knowing look.

"Here I'll help," he said going by her side and helping clean up the mess she made.

"It was like I was someone in Louisiana and now that I'm home…I'm back to being the invisible side kick".

"That's not true," Josh said getting up from the floor.

"It is and you know it. Since, we don't have Atrian problems anymore no one cares that we're different. That was all settled before I was born".

"So, you keep explaining to me the way they lived in Louisiana. I don't get it though. How did they not know they weren't the only ones on earth? Are they that disconnected from their own kind?" Josh asked and I could only share his puzzled expression.

"It's beyond me. When did the first Atrians even come here? I don't know my own history, because my parents won't tell me".

"You know the truth has a way of revealing itself," Josh answered and she sighed.

"In the most inappropriate times at that".

As they finished cleaning up the classroom, the bell rang and students began to file in. It was a diverse group of students in the advanced chemistry class. There were an equal amount of jocks, band geeks, mathletes, and nerds. She liked to think she didn't fall under any high school generic class system, but it was inevitable. When Kalista was around Lila became part of the popular group, but when she wasn't Lila was a nerd. Sometimes she hated high school and couldn't wait to get to college. The high school drama that Kalista revolved around was childish. Lila thought that she would grow up some after Louisiana, but she only got worse.

Class went by at its normal pace with nothing else exciting to distract her. She had been in contact with Julia since the wedding and she was enjoying college. They had all moved on with their lives. It was both exciting and depressing. Lila was stuck in high school while they were in college. She hadn't talked to Marcus since they dropped him off at Ole' Miss. It struck her that she missed him, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. The last period of the day was a modern history course from the 2000s until now. She really enjoyed the class and hoped they would talk about the first Atrian landing. Kalista always seemed bored out of her mind in the class.

"Do you want to go to Ole' Miss this weekend to see my brother's game?" She asked quietly as the teacher began to lecture on the recession of 2008. It wasn't fascinating, but it amazed her that they used paper money and coins.

"You never mentioned he was playing football," Lila said raising an eyebrow. Kalista picked at her fingernails and answered that she must have forgotten.

"So, do you? I'm sure he would be thrilled to see his baby shark," Kalista said giving her a wink. Baby shark was Lila's nickname from Marcus.

"I would love too," Lila answered and as the teacher hushed them.

"I'll text you tonight," Kalista said taking out her phone and hiding it in the textbook. Lila wondered how she planned on passing classes without paying attention. It only Lila 3 seconds to wish she hadn't thought that, because she could only imagine the worst.

AAA

Lila's parents were wealthy and lived a comfortable life. There wasn't anything Lila didn't have that she didn't want. As the only child, her parents spoiled her and for good reason. She was gifted beyond the normal for Atrians with her ability to heal and her knowledge of science. Their house was nestled in the backwoods of Jackson and away from the city life. It was a half hour drive from the school she attended, but her family didn't mind. They had a lake that was surrounded by trees and she swam at least once a day. The beauty of their home was the alchemy and chemistry lab her father built behind the house. There was a series of buildings that were designed for different experiments. Lila spent most of her time in one of these buildings refining her skills.

"Hello honey," Victoria said with a smile as Lila walked into the front door.

"Hey, mom. Have you talked to Kalista's parents?" Lila asked taking off her shoes and setting her backpack down by the door.

"Yes, why?" She asked while preparing supper.

"Kalista said that Marcus was playing football at Ole' Miss. She asked if I wanted to go to his game with her family this weekend. Would that be ok?"

"I don't see why not. Your father is going to be late from the clinic today, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Yes, I did know that he was going to play football," Victoria answered tossing a salad together. Her father was on the counsel for Atrian and human relations, but he had his own medical practice and volunteered at a clinic. Her mother was a surgeon and did some private practice with her dad. They both were very active in the community for Atrians and humans.

"Don't you think it's weird how we've all went back to our normal lives since Louisiana?" Lila asked playing with a tomato.

"What are we supposed to do? Honey, I know it was traumatic but the issues are resolved. Your friends have moved on to get married and go to college. You started back to high school".

"Yeah, but it seems like things have changed".

"They have. You've grown up a lot".

"Have you seen Kalista lately? She's gotten worse with this whole popularity thing," Lila said and Victoria looked up at her.

"Are you growing apart?"

"I don't know, maybe. It sure feels that way," Lila answered putting her chin in her hand and leaning on the counter.

"You both handle stress differently. She probably feels like life's too short to not live it to it's fullest; whereas, you feel like you have to correct the world's problems," Victoria answered reaching out to take her hand.

"It'll all work out. Plus, you don't have to grow up and go to college tomorrow. You need to enjoy your youth," she said releasing her hand and going back to cooking.

"You're right, like always. I'm going to do homework before dinner," Lila said going up to her room. She spent the rest of her evening doing homework and talking to Kalista and Josh. Kalista was excited to go to Ole' Miss and see all of the college boys. Lila listened to her with less enthusiasm and complained about it to Josh. He was a good friend and made her be realistic about things.

As she was getting ready for bed, Lila went into her father's office to turn off the light and noticed a photo album lying out. She couldn't help, but take it to her room and look at it. They were old photos of her parents with older people that Lila assumed were her grandparents. There were notes on the bottom of the page that said "Summer 2019 Victoria, Ell, Richard, and Matthew Marcum". Lila continued to look through the photos and realized that it abruptly ended. There were no photos before the year 2017 and Lila couldn't help but wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week dragged on without any drama as Lila waited for the weekend to come. She hadn't asked her parents about the photo album she found, because she didn't know what to ask. They probably didn't want her to know about it and she didn't want to disappoint them. Anthony had come over for dinner Thursday and Lila showed him the album. He was just as intrigued as she was, but had no answers for her. His family didn't talk about their past or his relatives. It was like they never existed before their birth.

"Don't you think it's odd? I mean we know nothing," Lila said sitting in the tree house her dad built for her when she was little. It was built like a small house in the sky amongst trees. Her and Anthony used to play up there as kids. Even though he was much older than, he always treated her like a little sister he never had. Their relationship kept her from losing her mind.

"I do Lila, but what are you going to do? Talk to them about it. I doubt they'll give you the answer you're looking for no one will," Anthony said sitting with his head in his hands. His parents had died when he was a teenager in a freak accident. It was one of those secrets that the tribe kept.

"I'm sorry Anth," Lila said sitting down next to him. She didn't know where to start with her research.

"You know what was about Roman's tribe. They didn't know they had powers. How didn't they know? It took something drastic for them to realize it," Lila said twisting her heart shaped locket between her teeth.

"It took black cyper," Anthony said running a hand through his hair.

Lila thought about that for a moment and looked up at him with realization.

"That has to be it, but how?"

Lila got up from where she was sitting and went into a room that was a make shift lab. They grew herbs under controlled environments still in the green house. It was for experiments Lila thought, but maybe it was for something else.

"Where are you going and what are you thinking?" Anthony asked following her into the tiny lab.

"If we can grow black cyper then we can figure out why it triggered their powers," Lila said getting a cyper plant seed from one of their old containers. Lila didn't bother waiting for the cyper to grow she did it with her powers and Anthony shook his head.

"Why should we have to wait months?"

"Oh, I don't know because that's the normal thing to do".

"What's normal?" She said watching the cyper grow in front of her and when it finished her smiled was contagious.

"You can't grow black cyper without black cyper or that box thing they they had".

"No, but we can genetically altar the cyper like we did to the black cyper".

"Wait Lila, that's it. That's what caused them to get their powers. We've never been injected or exposed to black cyper, but we a gene similar to it".

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Lila said looking at him puzzled. Right as Anthony was going to explain Victoria came through the intercom saying it was time for bed.

"I'll do research while you're being a teenager at Ole' Miss," Anthony said winking at her.

"I can't help it you chose to go to commute to medical school and spend you're free time helping me. This meaning you have absolutely no life," Lila said with a laugh and taking the elevator to the ground. She chose to take the underground tunnel that went up to tower of the house. A hidden staircase had been built long before Lila was born, but dad had installed the secret door to her room. This allowed her to go to and from her room freely; although, she rarely did these days because Kalista was the one that enjoyed sneaking out.

Lila prepared for the weekend like any normal good would. She had two duffle bags filled with hair supplies, make up, and clothes. Victoria eyed her bags and laughed.

"It's a weekend dear," she said kissing Lila on the forehead.

"I know, but who knows how people dress at these things".

"Well, try to have fun."

"I will," Lila said giving her mom a quick hug before heading out to the car Kalista was driving. She put her things in the back seat and got into the passenger side.

"I thought your parents were coming," Lila said putting on her seat belt as Kalista drove off.

"They're already up there," she answered turning on the music.

"They are?"

"Yeah, they wanted to get there early and spend extra time with Marcus".

"So, you were home by yourself and didn't throw a party?" Lila said smirking in surprise while watching the scenery pass by. Ole' Miss was two hours and thirty-three minutes from Jackson. That wasn't including traffic, but the roads were clear for their journey.

"Oh, I had a party. It was too short of notice to throw a big one," Kalista said with a wink. Lila knew what she meant and didn't bother to ask her to elaborate.

"Do you really want people to think you're a slut?"

"Well, thanks best friend for thinking the worst of me. Just because I have fun doesn't give you the right to judge," she said defensively and Lila rolled her eyes.

"Since I'm not sleeping with half the jocks in school I have the right to judge," Lila said and Kalista looked at her with anger.

"I'm not sleeping with half the jocks. Plus, we do very little sleeping".

"It's your life," Lila said with a snort.

"You're right, it's my life. I can screw it up if I want to and I can live to the fullest if I want to. At least I'm living. What are you doing Lila? Sitting at home trying to figure out how to solve the world's problems. It's never going to happen. You might as well quit before hurt".

"You don't think you're not getting hurt? Seriously, you may treat those guys like they're indispensible, but one day you'll get paid back".

"Then it's on me, not you. So, stop trying to fix me when I'm not broken".

"You're so broken you don't even know it," Lila argued with her until Kalista turned up the music and rolled down the windows. It was a long two hours to Ole' Miss and Lila dreaded agreeing to go with her.

The University of Mississippi, Ole' Miss, is a luscious campus by a national forest. They are known for their sports and academics. Lila got out of the car in front of the dorm that Marcus was staying in and felt amazed. There were students everywhere. It was homecoming weekend and the place was filled with Ole' Miss spirit wear.

"Let's not argue the rest of the weekend, ok?" Kalista said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"In other words, lets not tell Marcus about your escapades".

"Really Lila? I'm calling a truce. Plus, you know he's the best at reading people. Aside from Anthony who reads minds," Kalista said with a chuckle as she got out of the car. Lila wondered when Kalista planned on growing up.

They walked towards the dorm in stride and looked at all the students. Lila felt at home on the campus and instantly fell in love with it. She couldn't help but notice the looks Kalista received from the male population. A twinge of jealousy washed over her, but it was quickly gone when she saw Marcus coming to greet them. He looked better than she remembered. He was toned in all the right places and taller. Kalista ran to greet him and he laughed giving her a firm hug. Lila walked up to them unable to hide the smile she wore. Marcus stepped back from Kalista and looked at Lila for a second before pulling her into a headlock.

"How's my baby shark?" He asked as Lila kicked and tried to get free from his grasp.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to get a grip on his arm to flip him, but he was as sturdy as a rock. She couldn't help but notice his strong muscles as he flexed keeping her unmovable.

"What's the magic word?" He teased as she continued to struggle against him.

"Really Marcus? You're in college and people are starting to stare," Lila said pulling against him without luck. People gave them curious looks walking by and Lila could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"The magic word baby," Marcus continued with a wicked grin and Kalista stood there smirking.

"You two are pathetic," Kalista said putting a hand on her hip amused.

"Adelphophagy," Lila said as Marcus squeezed tighter and then let her go. She fell to the ground coughing.

"If I didn't know y'all, I would think that sounded sexual," Kalista said as Lila got off the ground and dusted off her jeans. Marcus offered her a hand and she slapped it away.

"Awe, don't be like that. I can't help it your moves are rusty. Little sis don't get your panties wet," Marcus said with a wink and began to fake gag.

"Well, it's good to know my children haven't grown up in the least," Esther said coming up next to them.

"Hey mom," Marcus said with a good-natured smile and Lila shook her head.

"Hello, Ether and Daniel".

"Hey mom and dad," Kalista said with a smile.

"Marcus! Is this your family?" A girl ran up to Marcus and linked her arm through his. She was a tall, athletic blonde that seemed too happy for her own good. Lila mentally sighed and thought the weekend was getting better by the minute.

"Hi, Natasha. Yes, this is my mom and dad. This gorgeous brat is my sister Kalista and this is Lila," Marcus said with a cough to clear his throat. He hesitate when he got to Lila not sure of how to address her. This made Lila annoyed and hurt.

"It's great to meet you. I guess you're here to see the new quarterback play his first homecoming game?" She said with a contagious smile. They began to chatter about the game and how Marcus was doing in football. Lila couldn't help the emotions that welled up inside her.

"Does that sound good? Lila," Kalista said waving a hand in front of Lila's face to get her attention. She had spaced out and missed the question.

"What?" She asked and they laughed at her.

"You're so enamored to be in my presence that you're speechless, cute Lil". Marcus playfully nudged her in the arm and she just shrugged him off.

"We're going to a local restaurant for dinner," Kalista said rolling her eyes at her.

"Sounds good," Lila answered and the group disbursed to go. Much to Lila's dismay Natasha went with them. The good times just keep on coming, Lila thought to herself. Her phone went off and she saw she had a text message from Josh. The message made her smile. It wasn't one of those 'I like you' smiles, but it made her feel grounded. She knew the feelings she was having about Marcus were unwarranted. With the age difference, he was never going to see her as more than a sister.

"What's the smile for?" Kalista asked as she drove following behind her parents.

"Just Josh making a lame joke," Lila answered putting her phone in her purse. Josh was good at making her laugh and feel better. He was a good friend, but she couldn't see him being more than that.

"Oh," Kalista said giving her a look and Lila playfully smacked her.

"He's just a friend you know that. I think he likes you more than me".

"That's understandable. The whole school population does," Kalista teased.

"Oh, please don't rub it in".

They pulled up to a local fish bar and got out. Lila had never heard of it before, but it was filled with Ole' Miss memorabilia. The place was packed with students and locals. They were celebrating homecoming early and Lila could the excitement in the air.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Marcus said coming up next to her.

"The energy is magnetic," she answered looking up at him and he smiled at her.

"You're usually a little more specific," Marcus said with a wink and a nudge.

"I'm not in school and so I don't feel obligated to give scholarly answers".

Marcus laughed as they were seated at a long table. They sat down so that the parents were on the end and Lila was across from Marcus. Natasha chose to sit next to him and give him doe eyed looks. It made Lila nauseous and she wondered how he met her. She didn't have to wonder long, because the topic of conversation quickly turned towards Natasha.

"We met through my sorority's mixer. I'm a third generation Gamma," Natasha said and Lila rolled my eyes. Kalista thought this was exciting and began to ask questions about the sorority life. Lila studied the menu as they rambled on until a foot connected with her knee.

"Owe," Lila said with a yelp and they all looked at her. Marcus grinned innocently at her.

"Having a paroxysmal dysesthesia?" Marcus asked and the table just looked at him.

"No, I'm not. The table just collided with my knee," she said rubbing her knee as he laughed.

"What?" Esther asked her son as they gave him curious looks.

"It means an uncontrolled reflex that feels like being stabbed. It's the same sensation you get when hitting your elbow," Lila explained giving Marcus a glare.

"Wow, are you like a kid genius?" Natasha asked with wide eyes.

"She's something that's for sure," Kalista said with a huff.

"Let's order," Daniel said as the waitress came to them and Lila stepped on Marcus's foot.

"Very mature," he mouthed to her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Guys," Kalista said and they looked up at the waitress who just smiled.

"I'll have the catfish special," Lila said looking up at the waitress.

"I'll have the same," Marcus answered.

"Copycat," Lila said under her breath.

"You just wish".

The waitress chuckled leaving the table and Natasha looked at Kalista in disbelief.

"Are they like this all the time?" She asked and Kalista leaned back folding her arms.

"They're worse. They go from spitting out these long complicated medical definitions at one another to acting like two year olds".

The evening continued on at a normal pace and they left after eating dessert. Lila started to feel better until they got back to the dorm. She could see Natasha and Marcus in the car. From the looks of it, they were having a heated discussion. Lila turned towards Kalista who noticed she was staring.

"Don't think too much of it. She's probably just his plaything. You know how he was in high school," Kalista said with a small smile.

"What?"

"You two can fool yourselves, but you're not fooling anyone else. One day your age difference won't be a big deal," she said as Marcus got out of the car and walked up to us.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kalista asked and Marcus gave them a smirk.

"She wishes we were paradise. This dude is not ready to settle down with a sorority chick," Marcus said throwing his arm around Lila's shoulders.

"Now, I can't show you a party because you're so clearly underage and I have an early practice. So, it's straight to bed we go".

"Are we aloud to stay in your room? What about your roommate? Where are we going to sleep? I am not sleeping in your roommates bed," Lila said at once and the siblings laughed at her.

"I don't have a roommate and I have an air mattress," Marcus said leading them into the dorm room. He signed them in and told security it was his sister and cousin. Once they got into his room, Lila protested but Kalista quickly shushed her.

Kalista asked where the showers were and Marcus showed her the girl's side of the dorm. It wasn't the nicest dorm rooms Lila had seen, but it wasn't terrible either.

"It's the honors floor," Marcus said as they walked back to his room.

"Oh, that's cool. I wasn't sure you maintained your smartness," Lila said teasingly and they entered his room.

"Of course. I can't let you be the smart one," he said and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"It's a nice room. I think you actually cleaned it," Lila said sitting down on his bed.

"Just for you. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked and she said sure. He picked out an old football movie that was a classic and Lila laughed.

"Of course, you chose a football movie".

"Of course," he winked and sat on the bed next to her. An involuntary shiver went through as he sat down next to her and he got up and handed her an Ole' Miss sweatshirt.

"Is this even clean?" Lila asked impressed that he knew that she was cold, but it was part of Marcus' nature to know things. He had the best intuition out of all the Atrians she knew. She smelled it before putting it on and tried to hide her smile. It smelled like him. As the movie started, Lila shifted to get comfortable and Marcus pulled her closer to him.

"When did you get shy?" He asked as she leaned into him. They always did that when they watched movies together. He would lean against the frame of the bed or couch and she would lean against him. A lot of time she ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie.

"I don't want things to change," Lila said and Marcus settled his arm around her.

"Neither do I," he said sensing her anxiety. Lila snuggled against him and was grateful for that moment.

"I need to tell you about something Anthony and I are working on," Lila said without moving.

"Later," Marcus answered while absently rubbing his hand on her back.

"Are you going to be like Kalista and avoid everything that happened in Louisiana?" She asked sitting up and a scowl crossed his chiseled features. It took her breath away.

"I haven't seen you in like two months and you want to talk about that," He said pausing the moving.

"It's important," Lila said her eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm sure it is, but Lil you can't fix everything".

"You sound like Kalista," she said moving away from him.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him.

"Don't you think this is odd?"

"Which part? The fact that I'm moving on after Louisiana or us," Marcus said looking into her eyes and she felt like her soul was naked.

"All of it. I can't just get past what happened in Louisiana. Then, I found a photo album in dad's study and there was another woman in the pictures while my mom was pregnant. Wait, us?" Lila stopped at that confused.

"A photo album? Never mind the comment about us," Marcus sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You can't just say something like that and not explain it".

"Well, it seems like your life is complicated enough. What are you and Anothony working on now?" Marcus said with anger in his voice and Lila was taken back.

"I'm really confused".

"Of course you are. You're still in high school, but you act and think like a college graduate".

"So, those showers are absolutely hideous!" Kalista said barging into the room, but stopped sensing the tension in the room. "I just walked into an important conversation".

"It's nothing," Marcus said getting up and leaving the room.

"What's got him in a mood?" Kalista asked looking down at me as I lay on my back.

"I just tried to bring up something that Anthony and I found out. He said something about us and I don't know. I'm really confused," Lila said and Kalista stood there smiling like a three year old with candy.

"Y'all are so darn cute, but what about Anthony?" Kalista asked putting her things away.

Lila saw the Kalista she had been a friend with since birth come back in that moment. She began to explain to her everything they had found out and she listened intently while brushing her hair out.

"That makes sense, but doesn't that just mean we have different genetics and they can be altered?"

"Yes, I guess so. I hadn't thought of it that way, but that would mean we have gene that is similar to black cyper even though we've never been exposed to it".

"Hm, well you keep me posted. I know this is important to you and I'm sorry for not being more involved. It was a lot to go through and you know Marcus went through hell," Kalista said taking Lila's hand in her own.

"I had forgotten," Lila said feeling bad about bringing the conversation up to him. Castor had held Marcus and Roman captive before they found them. He never talked about it and Lila understood why.

"Give him space and he'll be fine," Kalista said getting up and sitting on the bed with her.

"Remember the Titans? This doesn't surprise me at all," she said pushing play and they watched the movie together. Marcus didn't come in during the time or the rest of the night. Lila felt bad about everything that had happened.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Wow, this was a super long chapter! I think it's my longest yet, but it just kept coming to me. I love writing these characters! I hope you all enjoy this sequel even though it's not directly about Roman and Emery. I will be bringing in some people from the Atrian 7. So, Julie and Lukas will be showing up here soon. **

**Give me you love!**

**-H**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The willed howled like an angry wolf. The darkness was overpowering and it felt like it would engulf Lila. She was drowning in the darkness, but there was a voice resonating through her. Scrambling in inky blackness she tried to reach it.

"Stop searching for the past," Anthony said through a fog and Lila searched for him with her eyes.

"Anthony," Lila yelled but there was only silence.

"The information you're searching for will kill you".

"Anthony," Lila yelled again and felt herself being shook. Light blinded her and she focused on Kalista in front of her.

"Girl, what is wrong?" She asked and Lila blinked against the blinding light.

"It's good to know whose name you call out," Marcus said folding his arms.

"It wasn't like that," Lila said with a scold on her face. "He was mind linking with me. He said to stop searching for the past and what I'm searching for will kill me".

"That's weird. Maybe you should call him," Kalista said reaching for Lila's phone and handing it to her.

"Maybe you should ride off with him into the sunset while you're at it".

"Maybe you should shut up," Kalista said annoyed with her brother. Lila couldn't help but wonder when he came back to his room and what time it was.

Lila dialed Anthony's phone number, but it went straight to voicemail. She didn't think much of it, because he volunteered at the clinic on Saturdays.

"It went straight to voicemail. He's at the clinic today anyways. I don't know, but it was weird and creepy," Lila said with a shiver and looked around the room.

"What a saint," Marcus said dramatically and Lila looked up at him critically.

"What time is it and what time is your practice?" She asked and they said it was nine. His practice wasn't until ten thirty and Lila said they were getting coffee.

"What about me?" Kalista asked as Lila and Marcus headed out of the dorm. Lila had never changed into pajamas and she didn't bother changing for coffee. Marcus led her to the on campus coffee shop and ordered for her.

"I'm sorry about last night," Marcus said while taking their coffees to a nearby table and sitting down.

"Me too. I forget that Louisiana wasn't guns and roses for you. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Lila said fidgeting with her cup of coffee. Marcus grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. He really was a gorgeous specimen.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have overreacted. We need to talk though about us," he said keeping their hands linked as he took a sip of he coffee.

"Ok".

"We like each other. I've always treated you like a little sister, but in Louisiana I realized I cared for you more than that. A lot more and when I was held captive you were all I could think about. Who was going to tease you, get you into trouble, get you out of trouble, call you baby shark, argue with you, and love you". Lila let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Marcus finished his sentence.

"But I'm still in high school," Lila said and mentally smacked herself for saying it. Marcus withdrew his hand and put them both around his cup. He let out a slow breath before saying anything and Lila tried to reword it.

"That's not what I meant. You know I like you, but I've always liked you. I've watched you go through a string of girls and wished I could be one of them. You have Natasha and you're in college. Girls probably throw themselves at you," she said thinking that she didn't do a better job of explaining herself, but it was how she felt and he needed to know. Marcus didn't look up at her for a moment.

"I know vauva hain and I can't change the past, but I know I want you to be my future. You being here this weekend and holding you in my arms just finalizes what I already feel. It makes it stronger. I know you're still in high school and I can wait," Marcus said finally looking up at her and she felt her heart do summersaults. She didn't know what to think or do about what he told her.

"I think I'm skipping a grade," Lila said randomly and Marcus brightened.

"That would be awesome," Marcus said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I mean I have enough credits and there's no point of going next year. The principal talked to me about it at the beginning of last month and I told him I would think about it," Lila said catching his Marcus' enthusiasm. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be with him and to be loved by him. No other guy had been interested in. Lukas from Roman's tribe had been, but that was brief.

"Let's take it slow ok. You're not another girl to me Lil and I want to show you that," Marcus said hovering close to her and Lila hoped her would kiss her. Before Lila could find out her phone began to ring and it was Anthony.

"Hold that thought," Lila said with a smile and Marcus sat back drinking his coffee.

"Anthony," Lila answered getting up to go outside.

"Lila you won't believe what I found out this morning with our experiment," he said quietly.

"What? It hasn't been 48 hours yet and it's just changing a gene in cyper," Lila said not understanding what could be so important that he had to mind link her.

"You obviously got my mind link then".

"Yes, now I was in the middle of something so this better be important".

"I tested my DNA to the black cyper's and it's exactly the same. Then I broke down the genetics further in cyper and crossed referenced it. Lila the result is weird," Anthony tried to explain.

"What is it and how did you get that from our experiment?"

"Well, it was simple enough to change the cyper this time. I took another sample of the DNA and crossed referenced it. Then, I had to get another cyper plant and did the same. Now rocket science Lila," Anthony said getting annoyed with having to explain the basics. Lila knew her mind was on Marcus and she wanted to get back to him.

"I'm in a hurry Anthony".

"It's human DNA," he said blurting out and Lila didn't understand what he meant.

"What does that mean?"

"Cyper is human DNA and black cyper is Atrian DNA. There is only one link difference between the two species".

"So, gorillas have 98% have the same DNA as humans. What's your point?" Lila wasn't linking the two things together.

"Lila think about. That means cyper is a human based. Never mind we'll talk about it when you get back," Anthony said hanging up before Lila could even answer. She thought about what he said as she walked back into the coffee shop. Marcus raised an eyebrow and she quickly explained to him what he said.

"Wow, I wouldn't say that's a coincidence," Marcus said and Lila looked at him surprised.

"Really? Do elaborate," Lila said sitting back down.

"Well, we don't know our history right? There's barely nothing different from humans and us. There's a ton of theories out there about our creation. It's worth looking into and you were right to find answers Lil. I apologize for not listening to you last night," Marcus said taking Lila's hand in his again. Warmth overwhelmed her and she was excited for what the future held, but the past scared her.

They left the coffee shop and Marcus walked her back to his dorm room before going to practice. She wished him good luck with a kiss on the cheek before he left her. Kalista came out of the room as she did so and let out a low whistle. Marcus said goodbye and left to go to practice.

"Do I want to know?" Kalista asked and Lila gave her a playful shove back into the dorm room. She still had to get ready for the game. The girls joked around like old times and it was something that Lila missed. Lila told Kalista what had happened at the coffee shop, but left out the part about graduating that school year. She was amazed at everything and found Anthony's observations interesting.

"Do you think we're just humans with one different DNS link?" Lila asked as Kalista curled her hair for her. She had begged Lila to let her do her hair and makeup for her. Lila obliged with little argument, because she wanted to look good for Marcus. She didn't want to look like a little kid.

"I don't know you're the genius. I think that there's a lot of explaining that needs to be done, but no one is going to do it. Just so you know I'm more than ok with you being with Marcus. I figured it would happened eventually," Kalista said changing the topic and Lila knew better than to keep talking about it.

"Thanks, Kal. I didn't think you would be".

"There now take a look. I think I made you homecoming queen," Kalista said holding up a mirror with pride. Lila barely recognized herself and thought she looked good. It was a little too much eye shadow and the lipstick was a shade too dark, but she looked more mature. The outfit she chose was simple jeans and a button down shirt. It was supposed to get cool that day so she took Marcus' sweatshirt with her.

"Stealing clothes. You're not even official yet," Kalista said with a laugh as they headed out the door.

"I still have his high school sweatshirt," Lila answered innocently.

"That shouldn't surprise me," Kalista said with a smile. They were going to meet her parents for lunch and then tailgate until the game started. It was a gorgeous autumn afternoon and Lila was happy to be with her friends. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face. At the tailgate party, Lila saw Natasha sulking with her sorority sisters. She couldn't help but feel like she had won.

"Stop smirking," Kalista said nudging her in her side.

"I can't stop smiling".

"I know. It's sickening," Kalista said faking a gag.

"Oh, whatever. You just haven't seen how you look when you steal that hottest guy in school from that wannabe".

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're referring to," Kalista said dramatically and Lila couldn't help but laugh. The girl had never stopped being a drama queen, but Lila didn't mind because someone had to have the glam.

"Girls lets go into the stadium," Esther said motioning them to follow her. They could hear the marching band beginning to play and excitement filled Lila's body. She was anxious to see Marcus in his uniform and beat their opponents.

The team ran out of the tunnel and into the stadium with the stands filled with fans. The marching bad blared the fight song and Lila could barely contain the squeal that escaped her throat. Kalista was equally excited and the girls bounced to the rhythm of the music. They saw Marcus and cheered wildly at him. He looked up in the stands and made eye contact with Lila giving a wave. She grabbed Kalista's arm and they continued cheering.

The game started and Marcus was starting quarterback. It was a rare honor for a freshman to be starting, but Marcus was talented. If he wanted he could go pro, but he wanted to be in the FBI. Lila thought it was honorable of him to want to do something other than sports. Ole' Miss won the game and they went out to celebrate afterwards. Lila had a wonderful time with her friends and Marcus treated her as if they were together. It felt right and Kalista was equally happy for her.

That night Lila laid curled up against Marcus as Kalista went exploring the campus. Marcus gave her a time limit that she had to be back by or he would drag out of the sorority houses. They were watching the movie they never finished together. Lila felt like she was on cloud 9 and wondered if life could any better.

"You looked beautiful today," Marcus said playing with her hair.

"Thanks, I owe it to Kalista".

"But I think you're beautiful without makeup too, look at me Lil. You don't have to try to look older for me. I think you're perfect just the way you are," he said lifting her chin up to him. She had washed up since earlier and her face was clean of makeup. In a way, she had felt a little silly wearing so much. She was glad he didn't expect that from her. Her heart raced at the nearness of him and wondered if he would kiss her. She stared at his lips and licked her unconsciously. Marcus leaned down and she forgot to breath. He brushed his lips against hers before kissing her.

"Well, that was complete blow. Whoah, y'all need to put a sign on the door for the little sister. Walkign in on y'all will give me nightmares for the rest of my life," Kalista said standing in the doorway. Lila chucked a pillow at her and she dodged it. She had interrupted her first kiss and Marcus hadn't actually kissed her yet.

"God, Kalista haven't you heard of knocking?" He said plopping on his back with a sigh.

"As if, I'm a sibling. Since when do we knock?" Kalista said like he was stupid. She came in and shut the door behind her and sat down at the opposite end of the bed. Marcus raised his eyebrow at her, but she ignored him.

"You're early," Lila said sitting up but Marcus pulled back down towards him.

"Well, those college parties are a little wild. Like, I can barely handle keeping up with being popular in high school. College is a whole other level of extreme. Especially, with those sorority chicks," she answered and I was surprised.

"I'm guessing big bro that's why you're not in a fraternity".

"I am. That's how I met Natasha, but I chose to stay in my own dorm room. It's impossible to get anything done living in those houses," Marcus answered while rubbing small circles on back. It was making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Well, have fun with all of that. I'm so not ready for it," Kalista said getting up and getting ready for bed. She looked down at us and made kissy faces.

"Grow up," Marcus said pushing her to the side. Lila laughed at his side and buried her head in his chest.

"I can't believe any of us," Lila said dreamily and Marcus chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"Me neither really. I'm so happy to be starting this relationship with you baby shark".

"Me too leijona égoïste," she said with a smile.

"I love how you're mixing languages there. I'm not an egotistical lion," Marcus said strongly.

"You're my leijona egoiste," she said correcting him and he kissed the nape of neck.

"I like the sound of that bébé requin," Marcus answered sucking lightly on her collarbone. Lila knew it would leave a mark, but she didn't mind. It was his love bite and he could leave them all over her. They settled back into the movie before Kalista barged in on them again. Like usual, Lila fell asleep before the end of the movie and Marcus adjusted a blanket over them.

"If you dare hurt her I'll murder you Marcus. She's not another bimbo that you string along," Kalista said with sincerity.

"I know Kal, she's much more than that," Marcus said giving Kalista the affirmation she needed. His eyes were turning a different shade of blue and his marks were glowing. Lila wasn't awake and they could see hers glowing through her shirt.

"Well, that's interesting. Your eyes are changing colors," Kalista said leaning closer to him.

"Isn't that part of some bond?" Marcus asked as Kalista handed him a compact mirror.

"Not that I know of. The genius is a sleep. We should wake her," Kalista said going to push Lila but Marcus stopped her.

"We'll worry about it in the morning," Marcus said leaning back down and taking Lila in his arms. Kalista was mumbling things he couldn't understand, but sleep came easily.

Lila's screams woke them up from their slumber and they looked at her with horror. She couldn't stop looking in the mirror that Kalista had left on the bed. Her eyes were swirling a shade of brown and blue. Kalista grabbed the mirror from her and looked at her eyes. Marcus' eyes were still doing the same thing until they looked at each other. A bright light shone off them when their eyes connected and they fell back onto the bed with a force. Kalista stood there shocked and unable to do anything.

"Are you ok?" Kalista asked going to Lila, but stopped short. Marcus sat up rubbing his head. Kalista stood there smirking after the initial shock.

"What?" Marcus said with a growl. Lila looked over at him and found it extremely sexy. Then she noticed his eyes were emerald.

"Your eyes are green," Marcus and Lila said at the same time. Kalista doubled over laughing and they gave her a piercing stare that made her stop cold.

"Wow, that's intimidating".

"How in the world are we going to explain this?" Lila said getting up from the bed.

"We're soul mates. Do we have to explain anything?"

"Well, yes. I mean my parents are going to flip out and at school they're going to notice my shining green eyes".

"I think they'll quit shining once you're separated," Kalista said giving them a theory.

"Separated?" They both said at the same time.

"Ok, wow. I didn't mean like break up. I mean when we go back home. Calm the hormones," Kalista said getting up and packing her things.

"I guess you're right. I hate to leave though," Lila said looking up at Marcus feeling a magnetic pool that she couldn't describe. There was a knock on the door and Kalista's parents entered.

"Y'all ready to," Daniel started to ask but stopped after seeing Lil and Marcus.

"Honey, we need to get moving". Esther was equally surprised to see Marcus and Lila as Daniel.

"Well, that was happened sooner than expected".

"What do you mean," Lila asked their dad who sighed.

"It's difficult to explain, but I'm sure you understand you're soul mates. Well, that's what people call it. It's a little more complicated than that," he said and Esther poked his side.

"What do you mean?" Marcus mimicked her question and his parents had a dreaded look.

"When you both were young. Actually, when Lila was a baby Brian thought we could genetically make people compatible with one another. Well, sort of. He thought that we could altar the state of the body to know when a person would find their soul mate. Back then we were trying to rule out some radical theories about our people. So, we tried altered your genes to know when you found your soul mate. It's not even a soul mate, but when and if your hormones indicated you loved one another," he tried to explain but they gave him blank stares.

"That is really creepy! What did you do to me?" Kalista asked her parents in horror.

"Not now honey," Esther said and she didn't say another word.

"I don't know what to say. You genetically made us fall in love?" Lila asked trying to wrap her mind around what he was telling her.

"No, those emotions are both yours. We tried that on animals and it never worked, but those that did fall in love eyes changed. It was extraordinary. Your parents are brilliant," Brian said and Lila felt like she would faint. Marcus held onto her without her even asking.

"They say the same things at the same time. Is that part of it too?" Kalista asked seeing how Marcus reacted to Lila.

"Well, we don't know how it will effect them. Animals don't talk obviously. We also don't know how it'll work when they're apart," Esther said helping Daniel explain things.

"We really do need to go. Marcus you can take off Monday and come with us," Brian said and the group had to be told twice to move. Lila went through everything in her mind and tried to make sense of it. She knew she would have words with her parents when she got home. For now, Marcus was extremely helpful in keeping her calm. Everything they did effected one another and Lila wondered if it all had to do with the genetics.

* * *

**Hello Fellow-Atrian Lovers!**

**Another long chapter! I love these characters. They have so much life and personality. What do you think so far? Do you think that a person could be genetically compatible with someone ****else? Would that make a difference in finding your one true love? I love writing science fiction! :)**

**Send me you love!**

**-H**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car ride to Lila's house was silent and she felt trapped between Kalista and Marcus. He wouldn't even look at her and she couldn't blame him. Their eyes were a mirrored dark shade of green and she realized it reflected their mood. It was weird though, because she felt everything he felt. The hurt, confusion, and love were all emotions going through her. She didn't know what to do with them all. Kalista had texted her the whole ride home not wanting to talk. Her hand flinched towards Marcus' and she had to control not grabbing it and holding on for sheer life. Lila was smart, but she couldn't wrap her mind around what her parents had done. There would be a lot of explaining once she got home.

They arrived at the Marcum household within two hours and her parents were there to greet her. The crew filed out of the car and her parents noticed the change instantly.

"It happened, already?" Victoria asked meeting her daughter halfway.

"They're gorgeous eyes," Brian said looking closely at his daughter's face.

"Look what you did to me! We're already aliens and now I'm super freak genius. Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't want you choosing who I married?" Lila said angrily and she could feel the hurt that her words caused Marcus.

"Not only that, but I can feel everything he does and practically read his thoughts!"

"Let's go inside," Brian said going into the house and they followed him.

Victoria had just finished making lunch when they got there and had the table set, but no one felt like eating. Silence filled the space around the living room and Daniel cleared his throat.

"First, we altered your genes to be compatible. Lots of people are compatible, but don't fall in love. The emotions you feel for one another were not created by genetics. However, everything else is".

"Our mutual changing eyes, shared emotions, and thoughts were created?" Marcus asked not sure what to believe.

"Simply put yes. It's like creating a new species. We took the DNA strand that makes your marks glow and put into the form of a hormone. As Atrians we glow based upon a variety of emotions and so transferring that information wasn't complicated. The changing of eye color to match one another was a lot more difficult and is complicated to explain," Brian said finishing where Daniel left off.

"Ok, that makes sense from a scientific standpoint. I can probably explain the eyes. It was a chemical reaction right? So, when we both felt the exact same emotion and looked into each other's it triggered that specific gene to work. So, why doesn't it work with anyone else? Are we now bound together if we don't want to be?" Lila asked after explaining the eyes.

"Wow, Lil you really are smart," Kalista said impressed with her and Lila just shrugged her shoulder.

"You could love other people and we think the genes would become dormant. The hormones you create activate them. They are directly related to that specific gene that only two share. Obviously, it didn't work before when you were with other people," Victoria added and Lila could sense Marcus calming down. Lila thought it was the strangest sensation to feel everything he felt. She didn't hear his thoughts as much as she sensed and felt them.

"It's manufactured soul mates," Kalista said with realization.

"In a way. It's more like a signal to guide you. Really, we were playing with theories and at the time it sounded like a good idea. There are others reasons why we did it, but for now that's all you need to know," Brian said as if the subject was dismissed and it made Lila mad. She stood up and went to her room as Marcus trailed after her.

"It's not that bad," Marcus said coming in behind her and closing the door. Their eyes began to shine from the tears that were streaming down her face. Marcus went to her and tried to pull her in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"It's not real".

"How can you say that? We can both feel it. That part is real. They just sat there and told us that," Marcus said taking her hands in his.

"I don't understand any of it. We're worse than aliens, we're a genetically altered glowing freaks".

"Calm down Lila," Marcus said forcing her into his arms and holding her. "It's not that bad and at least I won't have beat guys away. Well, except Anthony that guy lives here practically".

"He's like my brother," Lila answered feeling his jealousy course through her body. It was electrifying and Lila could only wonder if there was more good than bad in their genetic connection.

"I can feel your excitement," Marcus said hovering over her. "I can't describe how that makes me feel". Marcus rand his hands up her arms and cradled her head.

"You don't have to," Lila said leaning into him.

"I left a mark on your neck," he said huskily and placed a kissed there.

"I don't mind," she said running her hand into his hair and tugging her towards him. "Please, just kiss me already".

"You don't have to ask twice baby," he said leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. There eyes opened with a new brightness as their bodies radiated a glow. Marcus pulled her close to him and angled her head to deepen the kiss. His tongue danced across her lips. Their hearts beat wildly and they took in each others feelings.

"So, I know this is probably a shock and everything but whoah. Y'all glow, like legit glow," Kalista said barging in on Marcus and Lila. They gave her an identical look that would have killed her if possible. "I'm sorry! You really need to get a sign".

"Kal, how do you always barge in at the wrong time?" Lila asked not budging from Marcus' arms.

"It's a gift, the sibling seventh sense or something. Did I mention you two were glowing?" She said coming and sitting on Lila's bed.

"Yes, you did and we knew that," Marcus said not willing himself to move away from Lila.

"So, you're going to leave and we're going to talk about you. Go, I need BFFA time," Kalista said getting up from the bed and pushing Marcus away from Lila.

"Seriously, Kal? I guess I'll be downstairs learning about this advancement in my genetic makeup. Sounds like a blast," Marcus said sarcastically and Lila laughed.

Kalista gave and excited yelp when Marcus left. The girls spent most of the night talking about boys and DNA. They came up with different theories about why humans had the same genetic makeup as cyper.

"I think we should call Lukas," Lila said thinking over some of the ideas they had talked about. None of them had any evidence and they weren't finding anything on the Internet.

"From Louisiana? You think he would have time to research this or be interested in it?" Kalista asked and Lila nodded her head. She took out her phone and dialed his number. It was good to hear her friends voice on the other line.

"Hey, sweet thing. You couldn't stay away from long right?" Lukas said teasing her and Lila laughed at him.

"Glad to you know haven't lost your swag," Lila said and Kalista shook her head and mouthed 'nerds'.

"Nope, so what's up?"

"I need you to do some research for me," Lila said and quickly explained what her and Anthony realized. Lukas let a whistle on the other end of the line.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that. Do you think we're related?" Lukas asked and Lila didn't have an answer because she had never thought of that before.

"I have no idea, but there has to be answers somewhere. We know nothing about our past or where we came from. I found an old photo album that had a picture of my grandmother in it, but no one else. I know there has to be more people, but no one will talk about it. Then, most of our tribal members didn't have last names until the counsel for human and atrian relations was formed".

"That all sounds really fishy to me. I'll start looking into it and see what I can find," Lukas said and they hung up.

"Well, I'm glad he was willing. So, what's next oh wise and powerful one?"

"School, if we don't go to bed we'll never get up in the morning". Lila got up and went into her bathroom to get ready.

"I'll just stay the night if that's cool with you," Kalista said and Lila yelled that it was fine. She went down to see her parents and they were getting ready to leave and she told them she was staying the night. Marcus said he was going to say goodnight to Lila before leaving.

Marcus didn't bother knocking on Lila's bedroom door before entering. As he entered she was combing out her hair. Emotions overwhelmed him as he watched her and he went to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel all of the tension releasing from her. It was an amazing feeling to have her in his arms.

"I don't think I can live at the dorm or be without you for longer than ten minutes," he said trailing kisses down her neck.

"We have too and it'll make us stronger," Lila said putting down the comb and turning towards him.

"You talked to Lukas about researching the genetics," he said as a statement and not a question.

"How did you know?" Lila asked looking at him curiously.

"I just knew. I bet you'll know when I do things when we're apart".

"It's pretty insane, but I like it. It's like we're always connected and I never feel alone," Lila said linking her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"You never will be," he answered and there was an obnoxious pounding on her door. Marcus snorted at the sound and knew it was Kalista.

"May I come in or is there baby making in progress?" Kalista yelled in a high pitched voice that the whole house could hear.

"Could you be any less mature?" Marcus yelled and Kalista came prancing in.

"At least I knocked this time," she said plopping down on the bed and grabbing a nearby book.

"This is true. Well, you better get going. I'll see you tomorrow," Lila said tiptoeing to kiss Marcus. That small kiss ignited a flame in their hearts and they began to glow.

"Seriously glow sticks I'm still here in the room!"

Marcus rolled his eyes and dipped Lila without breaking their kiss. Gaining gagging noises from Kalista who threw pillows at them.

"I'm going to need blindfolds and dream catchers after this weekend," she said leaning against the bed board while Lila laughed.

"Goodnight baby shark," Marcus said giving her a quick peck before leaving the room.

"Glow sticks, really?" Lila said throwing the pillows back at her.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," she said putting her hands up surrendering. "It's good to see you happy. You've been drag to be around since the Louisiana deal".

"Well, thanks BFFA. Sorry, I'm putting a damper on your social life," Lila said punching her in the arm.

"Now, you know that you weren't doing that. I'm the Queen Bee and you're the school genius. We rule the stinkin' place. Do you think our parents changed those parts of our DNA too?" Kalista asked laying on her stomach while cuddling a pillow.

"No, I don't. I really am tired of talking about it. Don't you have our homecoming to worry about? Miss Homecoming Bumble Bee," Lila said teasingly.

"That's in the bag. Although, we do need to get outfits and you're going to need a date. I don't know how soon you and Marcus want the world to know your glow sticks, but I would lay low because you're only sixteen".

"I'll be seventeen in two months," Lila said defensively but knew that Kalista had a good point. It would look really weird to the rest of the school if her and Marcus went together glowing.

"You going to take Josh?" Kalista said absently.

"I suppose. You going to take the football captain or the basketball captain?"

"Honey, what season our we in? I'm taking the football captain," Kalista said giving her a duh look.

"And you think I'm weird because I glow," Lila said giving her an 'as if' look.

"That is weird!"

"Whatever Queen Bumble Bee".

They kept bantering until Lila's mom knocked on her door and said it was two in the morning. Lila's mom wasn't giving them a skip day and that meant getting up at five thirty to be there at seven. It was going to be a rough morning for them.

AAA

The next day was rough for both girls, but they managed to get to school on time. Kalista lacked her usually glamorous look, but said she kept makeup and clothes in her locker. Lila laughed at her friend who protected her image. They were opposite in so many ways, but their differences made them a complete whole. She couldn't imagine having a better best friend and sister in law when the day came. Lila's phone was blowing up with text messages from Marcus and Kalista. Josh gave her curious looks throughout the day in their classes.

"What's up with you? It's like you're glowing," Josh said analyzing her at lunch and Lila looked at her skin in horror. Luckily, Josh didn't mean literally because that would have been embarrassing.

"Oh, it's nothing".

"Right. How did your weekend go with the plastic queen?" Josh asked and Lila blushed, "That good huh?"

Lila was grateful for Kalista when she sat down. Right away her friend was talking about the latest school gossip and what they missed over the weekend. It was to be out of the center of attention for Lila. Kalista said they had to get dresses tonight, because the other candidate had already bought her dress.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow? Marcus goes back tonight," Lila said thinking about her man. She really wished she could be at her house with him and she sensed he was taking a dip in the lake. He liked to swim in freezing water and Lila didn't understand it.

"So, what is my brother doing?" Kalista asked leaning back and folding her arms.

"Swimming in the lake," Lila answered and Josh just gave them a weird look.

"Did he tell you that or did you see that or what?"

"I can sense it and visualize it. That could be my imagination though".

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to this".

"Get used to what?" Josh asked and Kalista looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't told him? He would find this scientific breakthrough exciting or something. Leaving him out of something like this could ruin his life," Kalista said dramatically and Lila rolled her eyes.

"What is she talking about?"

Lila quickly, but quietly explained everything to Josh. He was quiet for a long time and Kalista couldn't bare the silence. She said a smart remark about it blowing his mind and then continued with a sexual innuendo. Josh got up from the table without saying a word and Lila watched him go confused.

"I think he just had his heart broken," Kalista said solemnly and sincerely.

"What?" Lila asked turning back to face her and Kalista gave a heavy sigh.

"You could probably talk to him and he'll be fine with being just friends. That poor guy, he doesn't many options."

"You're so nice and mean at the same time," Lila said getting up to talk to Josh.

"It's a gift," she said with a shrug and followed Lila's lead but headed to the popular table instead of the science lab.

Lila found Josh working on an experiment that was due in class and walked over to him cautiously. She apologized to her friend and he just shrugged.

"Out of all the guys, it had to be him".

"Josh, I've known him since I was born".

"But still it's just too cliché," he said without looking at her. Lila hadn't thought much about her relationship with Marcus except for being extremely happy.

"You're still my friend. That won't change and I still need a date to homecoming," Lila said nudging in the side. She could see a smile spread across his face at her comment.

"You're going to owe me, because you're friend zoning me and making me take you out," he answered and Lila laughed glad that they were on solid ground. Josh was smart and always there for her. She didn't need to loose his friendship, because she knew he would help her with her research. So, she explained to him the experiment her and Anthony did. He took a step back and looked at her blankly.

"I'll talk to my parents, but that's really weird". Josh's parents were involved with the government. So, he knew more about what went on than most people. There were a lot of shady things that happened. When he thought it was important he would listen in on the conversations.

"You know they won't give you answers. You're going to have to be James Bond".

"Who?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow at her. He didn't watch a lot of old movies and she let the comment slide. They continued working on their experiment until class started.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Lila jumped out of her seat when the bell rang. Her and Kalista decided to go shopping after all and take Marcus with them. Since, Lila couldn't take him to homecoming she figured he could pick out her dress. It was a wonderful evening filled with laughter. Kalista found a dress that looked beautiful on her and Lila found one that was simple and elegant like her. After spending too much money, they went home and Marcus went back to Ole' Miss. They laid on Lila's bed talking the night away about life and in that moment Lila was truly content.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian-Lovers!**

**I heard a rumor that CW isn't continuing Star-Crossed?! What do you think about that? I was surprised. I'm really shocked that The 100 is doing so well. I like the story but it's not that abstract. Anyways, I thought that was disappointing if true.**

**Well, this chapter was a lot of fluff but fun to write and important! I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Give me your love! :)**

**-H**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lila was sound asleep when she heard pounding on her door. She shot up out of her bed and blinked in the darkness. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was only three in the morning and she groaned. Then the pounding continued, but it wasn't to her bedroom door. She got out of bed and went where her vanity was and opened the secret drawer to her jewelry box. Inside was a locket, she took out as the vanity moved to the side. She took her locket and twisted so that it was the key to her hidden door. Anthony's voice came over the pounding and Lila told him to be quiet. He rushed into her room with carrying his tablet.

"What the heck are you doing? It's three in the morning and I have school," Lila said as Anthony sat down on her bed and turned on his tablet.

"This couldn't wait until morning and I can't tap into your mind anymore. You're love bond is too sci-fi for me," he answered he and she couldn't help but laugh sitting down next to him.

"Really? That's interesting. So, what is this break through you found out?" She said without hiding a yawn and suddenly she felt overwhelming feeling of jealousy. It was new to sense a strong feeling at such a distance. Her phone went off and Anthony told her it was Marcus.

"I'll get to the point. I cross bred the cyper and black cyper, and the DNA isn't what I expected at all. You know I've studied genetics under your dad forever and I feel like he would have known about this," Anthony said as Lila smiled at her phone and texted Marcus back not really hearing what Anthony was saying.

"Yeah".

"It's your DNA," Anthony said and she didn't even look up at him. "Lila, you have matching DNA".

"So…"

"You're half human or at least a fourth human," Anthony said louder and that got Lila's attention.

"What? That's not possible," Lila said sitting up straighter and taking Anthony's tablet out of his hands.

"Well, no. It's there though in black and white," Anthony said and Lila didn't know what to think. She began to panic and got up stalking to her parent's room. Without knocking she went inside and demanded them to give her an answer.

"Why is Anthony here?" Her mom asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"The report came back on Lila's DNA and it matches the DNA of my cross bred cyper. It wouldn't be a big deal, but we did a test to see why Atrian 7 didn't have powers. Cyper has the same DNA as humans and black cyper has the same DNA as Atrians, but those two combined has the same DNA as Lila," he said and it took Lila's parents a moment to register what he was saying. Her dad sighed while getting up and her mom ran her fingers through her hair.

"Aren't y'all missing the main question?" Brian asked while going into the bathroom.

"What's that? Why I'm one fourth or half human?" Lila asked.

"No, why does the Atrian have the same DNA as humans". Her mom got up and put on a robe. Lila and Anthony looked at one another in silence.

"Well, they could have similar DNA to another plant we haven't found. I think that would be more likely than having the same DNA as humans," Anthony said as they followed Victoria out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Do you? I know Lila's DNA and I'll get to that in a moment, but her DNA imprint is the same after we altered her genes. It's hard to do, but possible. You'll find that Marcus won't have a human/Atrian sequence because he has no human in him. At least not the way Lila does," she said putting on a pot of coffee as Brian came down.

"What do you mean not the same? Are you saying Atrians are humans? That doesn't make any sense at all," Lila said sitting down at the counter.

"How much do you know of your history? How much does the school system tell you? Nothing, why? We know you have the photo album. We put out just so you would find it".

"None of this is making sense," Lila said putting her head into her hands as Anthony sat down next to her.

"Your grandmother was the first human to marry an Atrian and have your dad. This is why we have last names. There are a lot of conspiracy theories about the Atrian race. Elle Marcum was a beautiful, smart woman that met Elam by chance. He sought her out after the first landing on earth. This is the true first landing and it is documented," Brian said helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Why has no one told me and where is she?"

"We believe her to be dead," Victoria answered after her and Brian exchanged glances.

"What do you mean believe? Is she or isn't she?"

"Your grandmother comes from a long line of politicians. She was pregnant when my father died. I'm the only child and she never spoke of him. I had this feeling she was under an oath, but one day after you were born she disappeared. I received a very vague letter from her about a book of secrets that told the history of our race. I never heard from her after that and the letter never said where it was located," Brian explained while Lila and Anthony sat there in awe. The silence had grown heavy and Lila felt sleep take over her. She pondered everything she had heard in her heart and wondered what it meant.

"Lila one day you'll get your answers, but for now enjoy your life," Victoria said getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight," Lila said to them and went back to her room. After she was buried in the sheets she thought about the one thing she was sure about, Marcus. She dreamed that they were together in the mountains kissing under the stars. Her phone buzzed just as she was falling asleep.

_"Nice dream,"_ Marcus said through text and Lila couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

_"You saw that?" _

_ "You better believe it. There's a lot more I want to add to that picture," _He said and Lila blushed.

_"You have to come down this weekend. I have a lot to tell you,"_ Lila texted back to him not knowing how much he could feel or read her thoughts.

_"I think I have a good idea, but I would still like for you to tell me. Everything will be fine my love,"_ Marcus texted back and Lila felt her heart warm. They said goodnight and she fell asleep instantly.

AAA

Lila woke up late the next morning and almost missed her first bell. Kalista gave her a raised eyebrow as she rushed into the classroom. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled. Kalista quickly texted her and asked what was wrong. Lila didn't want to explain the whole situation through text and told her they would talk at lunch. The day went by at a snails pace and she could barely stay awake.

"What is up with you today?" Kalista asked getting her food and sitting down next to Lila.

"Drama at home. I'm one fourth human," she answered as if it was no big deal and Kalista choked on the food she put in her mouth.

"What? You have to give me more details than that. I've known you all of your life and we never suspected anything".

Lila explained to her everything that had happened that morning and Kalista couldn't keep from gaping at her.

"How did you sleep after that?"

"Marcus and our mind/body link. It's like he's always with me," she said taking a bite out of the food she had. It didn't have a taste and she set it back down not feeling hungry.

"Wow, you could have called me you know." Lila could see the jealousy and hurt etched across Kalista's face.

"I'm sorry. It was so much information to take in and I couldn't think straight. I still don't understand all of it," Lila said apologetically as Josh came and sat next to them.

"What's going on?" Josh asked looking between the two girls who were acting strangely and Kalista gave him the cliff note version. He wasn't nearly as surprised as both of them were.

"How are you not surprised?" Kalista asked finishing up her food.

"It's been a theory for a long time that there had been a marriage between an atrian and human during the first crash. It's almost a legend, but I don't doubt that it's true or that it's your grandmother. I also suspect that Anthony is somehow tied you, but it's just a theory. What are you going to do?" Josh said and they just looked at him.

"Well, thank you Josh for not ever telling us that story. I don't know how he would be related unless it was my grandfather's side. Mom has siblings, but he's not theirs. I don't think I'm going to do anything about it," Lila said stabbing the food on her plate.

"You're not going to do anything?" Kalista asked not believing her.

"What can I do? My grandmother is probably dead and her book of secrets buried with her".

"The book of secrets is real?" Josh asked leaning closer to her.

"My parents say it is, but I wouldn't know where to begin to find it. Elle moved to Mississippi after Elam died. That was when she was pregnant with my dad. The house my parents lived she had built. There isn't a book of secrets there," Lila said not being able to rationalize anything she had found out.

"The legend says it's in the Blue Ridge Mountains, but people have searched that place and came up empty handed".

"How do you know so much about it?" Kalista asked taking an interest in Josh.

"My parents little club were hunters of the book of secrets. I think they've gotten close, but have never found it".

"Hunters? Are there guardians of the book of secrets too?" Kalista asked sarcastically and Josh deadpanned.

"Look you don't have to believe that's real. I don't know if I do, but the legends are and there are people that would kill to find out," Josh answered seriously and she eased up on him.

"We should really listen sneak into their next meeting," Lila said her eyes becoming bright but she could feel the tug warning that Marcus was giving her.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything," Kalista said mockingly.

"I can't just do nothing. This is my family, my heritage and it's my book of secrets".

"Uh, there are many with you who would disagree," Josh said getting up to throw away his trash.

"Where do we even start?" Kalista asked with great interest. She always loved an adventure.

"Don't you have homecoming queen to worry about?" Josh asked and she stuck out her tongue at him while Lila was thinking.

"My dad's letter. That should tell us everything we need to know," Lila said and quickly explained the letter her dad talked about.

"I can find out the next meeting, Kalista needs to get in touch with Lukas, and you have to find the letter. However, you might want to do some damage control before Friday night. Staying with us losers will cost you if you don't suck up," Josh said to Kalista while looking at the jocks who were giving them dirty looks.

"Don't worry about my Joshy boy. I've got that all under control," Kalista said getting up and sashaying to her boyfriend's table.

"Thanks, I could really use all the help on this". Lila rose from the table and went to her science classroom, but took out her modern history textbook instead of working on experiments.

"What are friends for? Is Marcus coming up this weekend?" Josh asked following her and standing acrossed from where she was sitting.

"Yes. He's great with this sort of thing, but he'll be even better once we start looking for the book of secrets. He's not great at research, but he's awesome at finding," she answered flipping for through the book.

"Oh, that's cool. I hope he doesn't play you Lil," Josh said and Lila looked up from the textbook.

"You really don't have to worry about that Josh. Now, look here it talks briefly about the book of secrets," she said turning the textbook towards him.

"It doesn't say anything that we don't already know," Josh said and Lila shook her head.

"They state that there's an inscription on the book and a lock. So, not only is to never be found, but it's never to be opened. Except by the person who has the lock and can read the inscription," Lila said and Josh reread the passage in the book.

"That does sound vaguely familiar to me. What is the language supposed to be?" Josh asked trying to read the inscription that was supposedly on the book of secrets.

"I don't know. Marcus might know. We have this game where we state phrases in different languages and try to out do one another," Lila answered and she felt her heart quicken. Josh must have noticed her face flush, because he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll text him a picture of the text and see what he can find," she said pulling out her phone.

"Have you talked to your Atrian 7 friend?"

"No, but Lukas will send me information as soon as he gets it. I'm hoping it'll be sooner rather than later," Lila said and the bell rang for class to start. She shoved the textbook in her backpack and got out her advanced chemical science textbook.

AAA

The rest of the afternoon dragged on and Lila was grateful for the distraction that Kalista brought in modern history. She had been a queen on a mission since lunch to make up her slack with the populars. The things that Lila saw Kalista do made her laugh, because no one knew the real Kalista. Lila wondered if her friend would end up going into behavioral science like Marcus. She loved adventure and solving mysteries. Lila didn't bother going to her room when she got home from school. She went to the tree house and began to fix it up. If she was going to have her friends help do research; then, they were going to need a meeting place.

_"There's a meeting tonight. Bring Kalista,"_ Josh texted Lila.

"What time?"

_"7:00, be here at 6:00,"_ he texted back and Lila quickly called Kalista. She said she was supposed to meet up with Ryan, her boyfriend, but would change the time. The girl was on her way to losing her popularity status. Lila really appreciated that she was willing to give it up to help her. The girl couldn't resist getting into something dangerous. Lila thought that it was the only reason she wanted to be popular.

Kalista showed up at Lila's house at 5:30 and they headed to Josh's. His house was immaculate compared to Lila's. It was a stone house built back in the early 2000s and had been in Josh's family since. He instructed them to come to the side door and he would be waiting. As they pulled into the driveway, they were struck by the beauty of landscape and design of the house. There was a fountain in the circular main driveway. Kalista pulled around to the side where there was a garage.

"Wow, I guess this is what you can afford when you're Secretary of Mississippi," Lila said looking at the massive outdoor pool and tennis court.

"How is he not popular?" Kalista asked getting out of the car.

"He's not athletic and people are jealous of him," Lila said going to the side door as Josh came and opened it. He must have been watching for them.

"I told my mom I had company. So, she won't be suspicious about anything," Josh said ushering them into his house.

"You're house is awesome," Kalista said and Josh smiled at her. It was a smile of pride and charm. Lila could understand that, because he didn't get to show off much in school.

"We have an indoor pool and basketball court. My parents paid for private coaching lessons when I was younger and I'm good, but I didn't enjoy it enough to play on the school's team," he said leading them through a series of hallways and rooms to get to his bedroom.

"Wow, that's impressive. So, you are not popular on purpose," Kalista said with a snort.

"Some people don't care about that sort of thing," Josh said as he opened a room that had a sitting room leading into a bedroom.

"I'm impressed to say the least," Lila said turning about the room and sitting down on a small couch. There was a flat screen TV, video consoles, book cases, stereo, and a refrigerator.

"Thanks, I'm glad y'all could come tonight. I think they're planning on continuing the hunt for the book of secrets soon. The meeting is in the basement, but I've been spying on them for years. Behind the bookcase is a closet that is well hidden. I created a looking hole when I was younger," Josh explained and the girls just looked at him.

"We're going to be in the room technically," Lila said getting up from her seat and pacing.

"Yes, but don't worry the bookcase has a door behind it. So, if they open it or get a book we won't be visible".

"But that's still a huge risk," Kalista said.

"Not if we go now and hide. We'll have to be absolutely silent. Can you handle that chatter box?"

"Yes, brainiac". Lila kept pacing as Kalista and Josh talked about the meeting.

"Ready?" Josh asked Lila sensing her tension.

"Yes".

Josh led them downstairs by a side staircase in the back of the house. They could hear his parents talking to their guests and knew they had a short window to get downstairs. When they got to the basement, they were alone and Josh showed them the bookcase and slid it aside after removing a book. The door to the closet was locked, but Josh used a skeleton key to open it. The closet was deep and filled with books. There was a chair and a lamp. It was like a secret library. Lila was impressed with the small room and couldn't contain her excitement. They shuffled into the small room and Josh pull the second light string. There was a mechanical grind as the bookcase slide back in front of the closet door. The peep hole that Josh had created wasn't much bigger than a large marker. It was placed between a small space in the bookcase where a vase sat. The hole gave enough sight into the room to know who was there and to hear.

"Ok, give them ten minutes. They have to have to food and wine before coming to a meeting. Here I brought snacks down earlier. These things can run a long time and we can't leave," Josh said pulling out a container of cheese and crackers. Lila was grateful, because she hadn't time to eat.

"Thanks," the girls replied eating some of the food. It wasn't long before they could hear the adults gathering in the room and they got up to look into the hole. There were a variety of people represented.

The meeting started like any normal general business meeting. Most of the people Lila knew from her parents. They were affluent people in their fields and community. There was a quick overview of their last meeting and an oath of secrecy before they began. Lila stood back a little as Josh's dad chaired the meeting.

"As you know, we are getting closer to translating the inscription on the book of secrets. However, we're no where near finding it. There has to be clues among the family, but they say it's nothing but a legend". Lila could feel the anger through the words that were spoken and she trembled.

"We have ways to search their house. Wouldn't that be a viable option?" A woman said that Lila didn't know.

"Yes, my son if friend's with their daughter. I feel it would be easy enough to get into the house. That isn't the issue. Their keen senses make it impossible to do it while they're home. The one young aspiring doctor reads minds and he lives in their guest house. This makes things difficult," Josh's dad answered.

"We know that she hid the book in the Carolina's. That much is very evident based upon her history. No one knows where that family's safe house is?" Another man said to the group.

"After the terrorist's attacks, they begin invisible. I think some changed their last names and went into hiding," Josh's mom said and Lila looked at Josh in confusion. He mouth 'later' and Lila controlled the rage inside of her.

"The inscription is a riddle and the key to the location. What about the actual key to the book?" A woman asked.

"I'll worry about that after we find the book. After seventeen years of searching, I'm no closer than I was before. The language is baffling and most people don't believe it exists, but the book contains the knowledge that will destroy our country. There will be a real WWIII. Those people in Louisiana will think their problems were child's play," Josh's dad answered.

"That was a failed mission. I don't know why we thought it would be good to put them in that state. Those back water rednecks think there are terrorists behind every tree," Josh's mom said with a sigh.

"For the sake of time, Killian make the house sweep and do it when none of them are home. We've been watching them for years and the pattern doesn't change. Friday morning when the girl goes to school," Josh's dad said and Lila looked up in horror. They would find the letter her dad had talked about. The letter contained clues to the book of secrets. She jumped up and Kalista put a hand on her shoulder to keep her settled. After the group was gone Josh led them out of the closet and back to his room.

"You never told me any of this stuff!" Lila said in rage as Josh stood there with his head down.

"I didn't know all of that Lil," he said looking up and reaching out to her. She backed away from him in anger.

"They usually talk in circles about how to find it and how to translate the inscription. Sometimes they talk about Elle, but it's usually cryptic. They never talked about going into your home," Josh said trying to explain to her.

"Y'all are missing a really big thing they admitted to," Kalista said looking between her friends.

"What?" Josh and Lila said at the same time looking at her.

"They admitted to placing the Atrian 7 in Louisiana. If that doesn't confirm some conspiracy theories, then it's a huge coincidence," she said and they fell silent.

There was a knock on Josh's door before his mom came in with a smile on her face. Lila wanted to punch her in the face, but was able to maintain control. His mom had the perfect appearance.

"I think y'all should probably home soon," she said sweetly and Kalista agreed that they would and Josh flushed as him mom closed the door.

"She knows!" Kalista said dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"No, she doesn't. Stop being so dramatic," Josh said rolling his eyes at here. He went to his desk and took a notepad out a drawer. "These are my notes from the meetings that I've attended. You will know everything I know and maybe piece some of the story together. I'm too tired to try to do it right now," Josh told Lila as she took the notepad from him.

"Thanks. This just freaks me out. We're going to have to skip school on Friday to watch my house and I'm going to need help finding the letter before they come," Lila said to them and Kalista shook her head silently.

"There's no way I can miss school Friday. Ryan is threatening to dump me already for not being supportive and blah blah," Kalista said folding her across her chest.

"Fine, but you have to help find that letter. Aren't you supposed to meet Ryan tonight?" Lila said looking at her cell phone to know the time.

"Crap, yes. We need to go," Kalista said ushering Lila out of the room.

"Thanks Josh. We'll see you tomorrow," Lila said as they left Josh standing in his room alone. Lila felt like her world was crumbling around her with the information she had been. Kalista gave her hand a squeeze and she was grateful for her friendship. She knew if she called Marcus he would come up Friday morning, but she didn't want him to miss class. She realized her search for answers might not be the ones she wanted.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lover(s)!**

**So, this was a really long chapter! I would apologize, but I just love the plot so much that I can't.  
**

**I heard that there won't be Star-Crossed any longer! I guess it's not as popular as the 100. That show is sort of insane. I was really looking forward to seeing the developments with Star-Crossed. Maybe they'll change their minds. **

**Anyways, give me you love!**

**-H**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lila spent the next few days trying to find the letter her dad talked about. She had asked him about it and he told her that she didn't need to worry about it. In the back of her mind, she thought that it was her destiny to find the book of secrets. This was her quest and she had to find the letter. Kalista came over and tried to help her, but they were coming up empty handed.

"Where is the photo album?" She asked Lila and Lila took it out from under her bed.

"I've looked at this. There's no one it's in here," Lila said and Kalista began looking behind pictures and came to a page that was thicker than the rest.

"I really can't believe that you didn't catch this," Kalista said showing Lila the thickness of the paper. Lila looked at it with her and shrugged.

"I can't catch everything. That's you're for," Lila said as Kalista took out her nail file and gently worked the top of the paper. They held their breath as her slid open the top of the two pages. She smiled with pride at her find and looked between the two sheets of paper.

"You can do the honors," Kalista said handing the photo album to Lila who gently reached in and took out a folded piece of parchment paper. They started at it for a few moments before saying anything.

"It's blank," Lila said deflated and Kalista rolled her eyes at her.

"They had technology in 2017. How much you want to bet that it's invisible ink?"

"Are we really wagering?" Lila asked with a smirk knowing that Kalista was probably right. Her brain had been too upset about everything for her to think clearly.

"No, because all we need inferred lighting. Which you have in your labs," she answered getting up off the bed and going through the hidden doorway. Lila followed her friend and made sure the panel was back in place before going to the tree house. Kalista looked around impressed by the advancements made since had been up there last.

"You've really upgraded this place. When did you do this?" Kalista asked looking at around at the modern technology and furniture. Lila had redesigned it to look more adult.

"Well, I've been working on it the last week. Luckily, mom changes décor a lot and never sells anything. We have a shed full of furniture," Lila answered going to the lab room that she was in the process of remodeling. She held the parchment paper under inferred lighting she had and nothing showed up on the paper.

"Ok. You're the one in advanced chemistry. How do you make invisible ink? Do they all show up under inferred light?" Kalista asked before Lila could take her anger out on the paper. She thought for a moment before answering.

"No, only certain chemicals react to that particular type of heat. This is basic chemistry and it's been a while. I'm a little rusty on it," Lila said going to the sitting area where a bookshelf was housed. She fingered the spines of textbooks and science books before finding the one on basic chemistry. Flipping to the index she found the page that she wanted and turned to it.

"So, it'll be easier to list the ones that do become visible under inferred lighting than those who don't. This is just a basic list, if she was a chemist she could have broken down a chemical to make it work. It's not body fluid, that's a relief, tonic water, vitamin B-12 dissolved in water, or dilute laundry detergent". Kalista looked at her as if she was speaking Latin.

"I guess that narrows it down," Kalista said looking over her shoulder, "or not". The list of possibilities was long and they sat down before going back into the lab.

"Ok. This is good, because if we know what chemical she used we'll have a clue as to where she was when she wrote it. You like the old CSI stuff, right? They spray a sodium carbonate base on their crime scene to show blood. We could do that to the paper and see if anything shows up," Lila said explaining while rubbing her temples.

"You can also hold it up to natural light and that would eliminate lemon juice," Kalista said and Lila got up to go to the window. As she held the paper to the sunlight, she wasn't surprised that nothing showed up. She knew that this wasn't meant for an armature to find.

"Let's spray it," Lila said going into the lab and looking through the cabinets for the solutions.

"You're going to make it?"

"Of course," Lila said taking out the chemicals she needed and began to work. Kalista took the book and read it while Lila continued her efforts. When she was done she put the liquid into a spray bottle and sprayed the paper.

"Well, she was smart". Kalista looked down at the paper in amazement and Lila threw her hands in the air frustrated. "The good news is we have it," she said trying to be encouraging.

"That is if it's not a fake. We just eliminated over fifty percent of the chemical possibilities".

"Maybe we're over thinking it. If she wrote this in hiding she probably didn't have access to a full science lab. What is another method?" Kalista asked handing the book to Lila. It was a condensed chapter on chemical reactions and then she decided it was time to GiGi.

"GiGi boot system," Lila said and Kalista looked at her dumbly. The TV monitor turned on and a computerized face appeared.

"Kalista meet GiGi. Our in house smart robot," Lila said with a huge smile.

"What do you do with your life?" Kalista asked amazed and dumb founded.

"I'll explain later. GiGi we need to know everything about invisible ink. You can eliminate all substances that use inferred light, natural light, and sodium carbonate. Look for ancient techniques," she told the robot.

"Searching. How have you been Lila?" GiGi asked and Kalista snorted.

"Good, thank you GiGi".

"This is why you're not popular," Kalista said and Lila rolled her eyes.

"This is why you're failing high school".

"Nice one Lila," GiGi said while the monitored scrolled through hundreds of possibilities in the process of elimination.

"You made her that real?"

"Of course. Now, I did get a cryptic text from Lukas last night that confirmed our suspicions of government involvement. He's too busy to come down here to help us on it, but he did help install GiGi. She's the latest model," Lila said and Kalista sat down on a chair.

"You're too much".

"Lila, I have narrowed down your results to 100 possibilities. Within in reason I can successfully eliminate over half. Throughout history people have used invisible ink in war, prison, romantic letters, and for fun," GiGi continued to spout off facts about invisible messages.

"GiGi, I'll scan the paper and you can tell me what chemical has been used," Lila said take the parchment to a scanner.

"Why did we think of that before?" Kalista said getting up to look through the books that Lila had. There were lots of history and science books. Kalista found one that really old and it was hot to touch. When she tried to pull off the shelf, a fireplace came into view. "Fancy," she said but there wasn't heat coming from the fireplace. It was an optical illusion.

"What is that?" Lila said after she had Gigi reading the paper.

"You didn't know this was here?" Kalista asked looking up at her friend.

"Nope," she said with pop on the 'p'. Lila looked inside the stone fireplace that had a fake fire. The space was empty and Lila thought it must have been one of her dad's tricks. He liked secret passageways and storages. It made chuckle at the irony of what they were doing.

"Lila, I am unable read the message but the chemical substance is potassium nitrate. I will do a quick research," GiGi said and Lila thought for a moment.

"No need GiGi. It's one of the most dramatic ways to reveal a hidden message and also the cleverest," she said with a smile. Kalista raised an eyebrow at her as she took the parchment and brought it the fireplace. As she suspected there was a button for a real flame to appear.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked Kalista with a wicked grin on her face. She lit the corner of the parchment on fire and the flames licked the paper as it curled. The girls stood in awe as the message began to appear. It was a wonderful site to the perfectly shaped letters in black against the now orange paper.

"That's awesome".

"It makes sense. She had to be in a house thought to do this," Lila said carefully hold the paper so she wouldn't get burned.

"Well, read it. There has to be clues to the book of secrets if Josh's parents want it so badly," she said and Lila looked at the parchment carefully. It was in perfect condition.

_Dear Brian,_

_No doubt there are questions you want answered. The answers I have are worth more than jewels. They have put a price on it, but the answers will destroy our country. I hoped to have told you this in person, but as it were I cannot. The Book of Secrets holds all the answers Brian and one day I pray Lila will find it. The locket is her key to the book and only she can open it. The inscription is a phrase from an ancient language. It will not open the book nor will it tell you its location. The location is apart of us. It's in our genetic makeup. Seek the old paths of our fathers and you will find the book. Run to the mountains from where your strength lies. There you will find refuge and safety. You are in grave danger and I know my time is short. Those who lust after power will always hunt the seekers of truth. The key to finding the book is this; a house divided has upset the common core beliefs. Right is left and left is right. Find the hand that greases the wheel, and turn it in a figure eight. Beyond this lies Infinity._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth Marcum_

"This is hopeless," Lila said plopping down in a chair and Kalista just raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you give up so easily? GiGi find us everything on Elle Marcum," She said to Lila and then to GiGi

"Since I found out my whole existence was a lie," she answered feeling defeated.

"I want to know how we're going to get out of school for this treasure hunt," Kalista said taking the letter from Lila and reading over it herself.

"A lot of that doesn't make sense and I don't think its coincidence that she mentions infinity after what happened in Louisiana," Lila said after thinking it over for a moment.

"No, I would say not. The person we need to find next is in this clue, but it's so vague".

"I have found all the information on Elizabeth Marcum. She was an attorney for Howard and Associates Law Firm in Cincinnati, Ohio. Her grandfather was Governor of Ohio and her father was a Congressman. They were part of a conservative party that no longer exists. Elizabeth is known to be one of greatest civil right attorneys of her day. It says that she was the first to marry an atrian. He died before their first child and Elizabeth has been out of the public eye since," GiGi read off the facts about Elle but Lila knew there was more.

"Can you find any classified information on her?" Lila asked GiGi and she began to search.

"Do you think the hunters killed her?"

"I don't know. We need Marcus and isn't coming until tomorrow night," Lila said and Kalista noticed it was getting late.

"We should call it a night, because we have an early day tomorrow. You're going to have to pretend to go to school and sneak back up here. They'll be watching at first light," Kalista said about the hunters.

"Josh is supposed to pick me up and we're just going to circle back around. Hopefully, we'll only miss first period. You're going to be great tomorrow," Lila said hugging Kalista before she left.

"I know. It's in the bag. Be safe tomorrow". Kalista left and Lila waited to see if GiGi found any information. It was an exhausted search, but she finally spoke after twenty minutes.

"There is a set of files that have Elizabeth Marcum in them and I can't break the code to read them," GiGi said and Lila perked up at that.

"What is it called?"

"Infinity".

Lila felt her body trembled and she knew that she had to find out the truth. It was her destiny to know what had happened and what the government was covering up. She pulled out her phone and texted Lukas for a bug to encrypt the case file. He texted immediately and said he would have it to her as soon as possible. With that Lila shut down the tree house for the night and went to bed. She would have a long day ahead of her and would need rest for clarity. She had been running on emotions and adrenaline for too many days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lila woke up the next morning early to prepare for the hunters coming to her house. She felt anxious, dread, excitement, and uneasiness. Marcus had demanded that come up this morning, but she assured him everything would be fine. He didn't need to be missing classes and she didn't need to be missing school. Some things had to be sacrificed though. Getting out of bed she prepared for a school day like normal, but she also made the video cameras in the house working. Her and Josh would be able to see everything inside the house and most of the outside from the tree house. She hoped they didn't know that there was a tree house. They weren't anticipating any problems, but one could never be too cautious.

She went downstairs and ate breakfast with her parents. They did that every morning and she loved it. They would talk about what their day would be like and discuss any family problems. That morning Lila was quiet, but her parents didn't press the issue.

"Is Marcus coming down this weekend?" Victoria asked and Lila perked up at the mention of his name.

"Yes, he's coming to the football game but not the dance. We don't want to take any chances on glowing. So, you'll be happy to know we have a strict no PDA policy," Lila said and her parents laughed.

"I think until you turn eighteen that might be a wise choice. I got a call from your principal today saying you filled out the early graduation forms. Are you sure you want to do that? Brian asked studying his daughter.

Yes, I think it would be best and there's no reason for me to stay an extra year".

"Then, you'll need to start applying to colleges before Christmas. Do you still want to go to Harvard with Brian being here in Mississippi?" Her dad continued to ask her questions and she felt dizzy.

"There's a big possibility I won't get in, but I'm going to apply to there and other schools. There are good schools not that far from here, but of course it's not Harvard".

"Apply and don't stress about it. You can decide when the time comes," Victoria said taking Lila's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"The principal gave me good news. Since, you're graduating this year you're in the spot for Valedictorian," Brian said with pride at Lila who just sighed.

"You're not happy? You normally would be ecstatic," he continued and Lila gave him a small smile.

"I am happy, but there's just been a lot going on right now. It doesn't surprise me with that class. My only real competition is Josh," Lila said and her dad told her not to get cocky about it.

"Yes, honey don't worry about everything at once. You'll be great," Victoria said getting up and kissing Lila on the forehead. She knew her daughter was struggling with everything they had told her. She could also sense that she was troubled about something.

"Thanks mom. Well, Josh is here. I'll see you guys after school. The dance is tomorrow night and we'll probably go out after the game tonight," Lila said getting up and grabbing her things before going out the door.

"Be home by midnight," Brian said to his daughter and she nodded heading out the door.

"Something's up," Victoria said watching Lila get into the car with Josh.

"I think she's going to search for the book," Brian said standing next to his wife.

"We have to let her work this out on her own," she said punching a code into the refrigerator. The door opened revealing a hallway that they walked through. It led to an underground medical clinic that held Atrians being hunted.

"Well, you ready for all of this?" Josh asked as Lila got into his car. She gave a heavy sigh and felt the anticipation build up inside her.

"Yes, are you?"

"Well, I mean we could get caught and they could kill us. Sure, bring on the danger," he said pulling out of her driveway and making a circle back to her house. He parked on the side of the road so that they wouldn't be spotted and they walked to the tree house. They had plenty of time to set up before the hunters came to her house.

They got inside the camouflaged door that was an elevator and it took them to the first floor. Inside Josh made a full circle of the main and gave out a low whistle. Lila activated GiGi who brought up all the inside cameras on her monitor. The lights to the room turned off and projections of the outside cameras were displayed.

"This is awesome," Josh said going through the live camera footage.

"Yeah, dad is sort of technology geek". Lila made sure she kept the photo album and letter with her. She didn't want to think about getting caught, but knew they had better prepare for the worst.

"So, if they find us we need a plan".

"How are they going to get up here?" Josh asked looking at her skeptically.

"Well, if they've been watching us for any length of time they'll know. I have a kill switch that will shut down all technology. GiGi's hard drive is in my locket so they won't be able to get information from her. Getting out of here will be the problem," Lila explained and Josh looked at her with amusement.

"Wow, that was thought out. There's the tunnel that leads to your room," Josh suggested and Lila thought that it would be hard but their only choice.

"That's the only choice we have I guess. There may be another tunnel, but I don't know where. I stumbled upon a hidden fireplace by accident, but it doesn't have a passageway".

"Really? Who designed this place?" He asked looking around the room and Lila could help the pride she felt.

"My grandmother and dad. Look here they come," Lila said looking closer at the screen that showed the entrance to the long driveway. There was a black luxury car carrying four people. A van followed close behind it and Lila looked at Josh.

"I don't know who any of those people are," Josh said watching the people file out of the car discretely and breaking up into groups.

"They're outside contractors most likely," she said watching the groups go into the house and into the laboratories. She couldn't make out their words, because they talked in hush whispers.

Josh and Lila watched as the search groups began going through Lila's things. She liked she was being violated and had no control over it. Calling the police would only make matters worse she knew. If they wanted to find the letter Elle gave her father they would look for it one way or another. She knew they probably had someone on the police force.

After they made sweeps of the outside laboratories, the search group began to search the property. They were thorough and Lila had a bad feeling. The men searching the house had moved from about the rooms coming up empty handed. She couldn't help, but worry about the hidden door in her room. The men who searched it had come out frustrated, but they hadn't found the door. They regrouped in her living room and she could tell the head guy was angry. He instructed them to go somewhere and Lila heard the door to the tree house be moved. Lila looked at Josh and he motioned for her to wait. They could see the men at the door, but they weren't able to open it.

"The girl always comes in, but never goes out. There has to be something important about this tree house," the heard the head guy yelled in frustration. "Back to her room and I don't care what you have to do, but find the second entrance to this tree house".

"We have to get out of here," Lila said taking her backpack and putting it on her arms.

"How there's only two exists and they'll see us," Josh said and they heard crashes come from one of the screens. The men were overturning Lila's bed and dresser. She groaned as she watched them push her vanity aside to reveal her hidden door.

"Look we've got fifteen minutes before they bust through that door and come in here. Start looking for another passageway. GiGi if you know if one now would be the time to let us know," she said starting to run about the room as Josh took the stairs to the second floor. The computer didn't come up with an answer and Lila ran up the stairs.

"I can't find anything," Josh said as he felt the walls and got down on the floor. There was a loud banging and thunderous footsteps coming their way and Lila looked at him panicking.

"Come with me," Lila said to Josh and he followed her into the small lab. She took out the spray bottle she had filled with chemicals earlier that week and gave it to Josh. "You take this and spray it in their eyes," she said and ran into the living room to the TV monitor and pushed the kill switch. In that moment, they were completely on their own. They hid inside of the kitchen closet and waited for the men to storm through the living room. Their shouts were loud and they could figure out where they were. Josh was standing in front of Lila as a man opened the closet. The man yelled as Josh sprayed him in the eyes and they shoved past him into the living room. He began shouting and two other men bounded down the stairs as they opened the elevator door. Lila ducked from the guy that tried to grab her and kicked him in the shins. Someone held up a gun and Lila pushed Josh into the elevator. They tumbled into the elevator door trying to get the door closed pushing on random buttons. The elevator shot downward at a rapid pace and Lila screamed. They fell to the floor at the rate and speed they were going. The elevator came to a sudden stop and they groaned at the impact.

"I don't think we're outside," Josh said as the elevator door opened to a dark room. Lights began to turn on as they stood up and went inside. It was a room filled with gadgets and automobiles. There were guns, knives, and swords from different time periods.

"Whoah," Lila said taking a good look at the room.

"I second that," Josh said, as there was pounding coming from above them. Lila knew they needed to get out of there before the men did something crazy. She went to car that looked like it was futuristic but old. Getting inside, she realized it required keys and that she didn't have them. She got back out of the car and saw sets of keys hanging on a rack. She took them and began testing them. Josh gave her a hurry up look, because there were sounds of gunshots. Finally, she found the key to the car and got inside. Turning the key in the ignition the car came a live with a digital robot.

"Hello, Elle where to today?" The male robot said and the dashboard showed a face that blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"I'm not Elle. I'm her granddaughter, but can you talk and drive at the same time?" She asked wondering if there was a second entrance to the basement.

"Of course, where are you fleeing off to this time? The mountains?" He asked and Lila looked at Josh who shook his head no. They were already late for school and neither one of them had missed a day.

"To school," Josh said and the car started to drive out of his parking spot and down a dark tunnel that came opened up onto the highway.

"So, it's been decades since anyone has turned me on. What do I owe the pleasure?" The robot said

"The hunters searched my house looking for a letter from my grandmother to help them find the book of secrets. Do you know anything about the book of secrets?" Lila asked and the robot gave an excited answer.

"Oh yes, Elle was always going on about the book of secrets but I don't know where it is. I always knew that she was planting clues and going on adventures," the robot answered and Lila raised an eyebrow at Josh.

"What do you know?"

"Do you have the key?" the robot asked her and Lila didn't know what he was referring to.

"It's in the ignition," she answered and the robot gave her an error message. She pulled it her locket and ran it through her lips. The robot saw it and became a digital key in the shape of her locket.

"This gets more intense as we learn more," Josh said not believing what he was seeing. They lived in a world of flying cars, talking computers, safe houses, and aliens but this was beyond anything they had seen. Lila put her locket up to the screen and the robot came alive.

"I thought you didn't have the key?" It said with a smirk.

"What's your name?" Josh asked as they were getting ready to pull into the school's parking lot.

"Ezekiel, but Elle called me Eze".

"That's ironic," Lila said as the car parked itself. She worried that it would get stolen.

"Don't worry I'll be safe as long as you have both keys. There are files stored in my memory that are important for you," Eze said and Lila nodded taking the key and going with Josh into the school. She was grateful for bringing her backpack with her. They had a rough morning and she could only imagine the look Kalista would give her.

They got to the school just as the lunch bell rang and they went to the office. The secretary gave them a second glance over and asked why they were late. Josh and Lila spoke at the same time saying two different things.

"Car trouble," Lila said finally and the secretary shook her head. They went to find Kalista and wasn't surprised that her posse of popular surrounded her. She was like a queen on a throne, but when she saw Lila she came rushing towards them.

"What happened? You had me worried to death. Why didn't you answer my phone calls and text messages? You're way later than you said you would be," Kalista said attacking her with a hug and interrogating her. Josh said he was going to get lunch and sit down.

"It's a long story, but they found us and we almost died. Like I said it's a long story," Lila said and Kalista looked at her with wide eyes.

"You always have the real fun. Just an FYI Marcus is on his way and will be picking you up from school," Kalista said going with Lila to get her food.

"He can't. I have a secret smart car that I have to take home. I guess we could leave his car here," Lila said starting to get a migraine.

"You have to tell me everything that happened. After tomorrow night, I am 100% devoted to being your best friend and not the queen of this crummy high school," she said adamantly and hugged her. Lila was grateful for her friendship and could some of the tension draining from her.

"Thanks, Kal". Lila pulled back and looked at her friend. She looked nice today and Lila knew it was because it was the last day she had to convince the masses to vote for her.

"Thanks for keeping her safe Josh," Kalista said to the blonde head boy who just waved her off.

"It's cool. Not every day a science geek gets to risk his life to find a book of secrets about the history of an alien race. It's all very science fiction, but I'll take it". The girls laughed at him and Lila thought it felt good. For the rest of the weekend she was devoted to being a teenager. Although, she knew that wouldn't be the case when she got home and her parents asked what happened to the house.

"So, how's campaigning going?" Lila asked poking her food with her fork not hungry. Her mind was playing everything on a loop and she needed a distraction.

"Oh, it's actually really competitive. Apparently, while I wasn't looking Ryan found someone to replace me with. So, I have no boyfriend and the minions are about to forge and alliance with his girlfriend. However, they underestimated me and his knew girl will be having green hair for homecoming," Kalista said with a mischievous grin and I wanted to be apart of her taking down the component. She could probably teach me a thing or two.

"Whens this going to happen and can I help?" Lila said leaning forward and Josh rolled his eyes at them.

"Really? That would be awesome. Sixth period gym class. I've already put green dye into the same shampoo container she uses. We'll hang back while the others go to the field and switch it out," Kalista said with excitement that was contagious.

"Really? That's so immature," Josh said getting up from the table and heading off to science class.

"You're jealous that we're cooler than you," Kalista yelled and he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. They had a good laugh and then Kalista got serious. Lila knew that she wanted to know everything that had happened and Lila took the rest of lunch to tell her.

"Girl, that's insane. Marcus won't want to leave your side. He said that he's felt your emotions and had visions of what was happening. As soon as class got over her left," Kalista told her and she felt her heart swell.

"It was terrifying, but it was like I just did instead of thinking. We're going to have to really go over everything and make a plan. Good thing that's Marcus' gift," Lila said getting up just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, being popular. He made it look so easy. See you in sixth," Kalista said going in the opposite direction.

Lila and Kalist pulled off the prank effortlessly against. It made Lila feel like the teenager she was and she cherished the moment. Marcus was waiting for her by Kalista's car as the three walked out of the school together. He took her into his arms and she inhaled his scent. Lila instantly felt relieved of her stress. He didn't speak before capturing his lips with hers. They knew they were glowing, but didn't care. Josh and Kalista had formed a sort shield in front of them from onlookers. Marcus tilted Lila's head to deepen the kiss and Kalista cleared her throat.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Marcus said pulling away from Lila but he still held her.

"Me too. I'm glad you're here," Lila said putting her head on his chest and breathing him. She could feel every emotion and it made her sense on alert. They were getting a few stares and Lila knew they needed to get home. There was serious damage control that was going to need to be done.

"Let's go home. You coming Josh?" Lila called after Josh as she and Marcus got into the car that drove her to school. He said he had to get his car, but would ride with Kalista.

"Now, don't get too excited about the car". Lila put the key in the ignition and Eze came on the screen. He gave her a joyous welcome and asked for the second key. She brought it out and held it up to the screen. Marcus sat there in stunned silence.

"That's epic," he said after the car started driving them to Lila's house. "Are you going to access the files that it has on the screen?" After putting the locket to the screen, Eze showed a home menu that contained different files. They were labeled in another language. Lila thought it was Latin.

"Not today. I'm going to tell you everything that happened," Lila said and went about describing him the morning's events. Marcus held her hand and rubbed his thumb soothingly. He knew it had been a rough day for her.

"Let's see what's in these files," Marcus said after she finished.

"What's the opposite of fire, but isn't water?" Eze asked and Lila thought she should have known they would be password protected.

"Wind?" Marcus answered and it wasn't the answer.

"Earth?" Lila said and it wasn't the answer.

"The files are in Latin right? So, maybe the answer is in Latin," Marcus suggested and thought that was a good idea. She answered wind in Latin and it wasn't correct. Marcus said earth in Latin and Eze congratulated them on their intelligence. He kept talking about how Elle had chosen the right person to go on her quest for the truth.

The file contained a single document that reminded Lila of the letter she had in her backpack. Eze asked if she wanted him to print the document and she was impressed that he had the ability. They went to the next file and opened it. Again it had a single document that they had it printed off. The third file was the same, but the fourth file was a holograph of Elle.

"Hello, Lila. You have begun your quest to find the truth about your past our past," the holograph version of Elizabeth Marcum said and Marcus gave Lila a look of unbelief. At this point, Lila was expecting the unexpected and realized her family had a secrets and all of the answers.

"How do I find the book of secrets?"

"That's the wrong question Lila," she answered and Lila looked at Marcus for help.

"What does the book of secrets contain?"

"The book of secrets contains the answers your looking for," she said and Lila gave a frustrated sigh.

"Who is the hand that turns the wheel?" Lila asked referring to the letter Elle had written to her father.

"The hand that turns the wheel is an old friend of the family. He will guide you on the next part of your journey. At the Capitol he resides where bell tolls for those who cross the head of state," Elle answered and Lila wondered if she would only answer questions from the letters. She voiced this Marcus as he sat studying the holograph.

"That would make a lot of sense, because she's guiding you on this quest not telling you where to get it. It's about the journey not the destination," Marcus said reciting Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"This is going to be a long journey. I don't know how I'm going to get out of school to do all of this and apply for college?" Lila said leaning her head against the seat. Marcus massaged her shoulders and she closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to hear what her parents had to say about the hunters.

"We should probably go inside," Lila said finally and leaned forward to give Marcus a chaste kiss. She savored the moment and loved the way they fit perfectly together.

"Ready to face the music?" He asked leaning back and brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lila said and got out of the car. Kalista and Josh had already gone to the main house. Lila could see her parents peeking out from the Kitchen window. They came running out to her when they saw her exit the car.

"Honey, how are you? I see you met Eze," her mom said pulling her into her arms.

"I'm fine and yes that car is weird. There's a holograph of Elle and password protected files," she started to ramble off and her dad put a hand over her mouth.

"We're not safe here," Brian said taking the backpack from Lila and leading her into the main house.

"We're going through the house to sweep it for bugs, but we're going to have to live in the guest house a few miles away from for a while," Victoria said and Lila wondered how many houses her family owned. She knew about the guesthouse, but had never been there before.

"Ok. I need to get my clothes and everything," Lila said and her mom nodded.

"You need to pack and we'll get ready to leave. We need to get stuff from the tree house while you're doing that," Brian said going to the tree house as everyone else went into the house.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but we can't talk here".

Kalista and Josh were gathering items to put into the car for her parents. She was so grateful they were there with her. They could be doing a million things that normal teenagers do, but they were with her and it meant everything to her. Marcus put an arm around her and she felt shielded.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Wow, so this is a long chapter! In the last story, I was given advice to write longer chapters. Well, here they are! ****This chapter didn't have a good stopping point. So, if it's awkward I apologize!**

**Send me your love!**

**-H**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The ride to the guest house was short and Lila took in the comfort of Marcus. She didn't know how she was going to get through everything without him. Her hand fidgeted with the locket around her neck and she knew it was important. Marcus squeezed her hand and she looked up at him and smiled. She truly would have been lost without him and she knew that some of it was their bond, but she knew most of it was her constant need for him. When we got to the guest house, we filed out of the car and put our suitcases away in the bedroom. Kalista and I shared the pink room that was on the second floor. Our homecoming dresses were slightly wrinkled from being in the car, but it wasn't anything major.

"Well, we need to get ready for the game. I have to be there early for cheerleading. This is so frustrating," Kalista said plopping down on the king size bed. The room was decorated in a Victorian theme and had a large bay window that viewed the woods.

"Yeah, we're going to need to leave in a half hour and you're going to barely make it on time," Lila said plopping down besides her. "You think this is frustrating? How do you think I feel?" She couldn't help but laugh at Kalista's frustration. The girl was going to be homecoming queen, but was worried about helping Lila find a long lost book.

"Do you think we'll find what we're looking for in Washington? I mean I've always wanted to go to DC, but this is beyond cool".

"I don't know. I really hope so, but I don't know what we're looking for. A watch maker? Does anyone wear a watch anymore or own clocks?" Lila asked and Kalista looked at her confused.

"What does and clocks and watches have to do with anything?" She asked sitting up and taking her gym bag in the bathroom. They had to get ready for the homecoming game that night. Lila got up and took out jeans and a sweatshirt from her suitcase.

"Well, the riddle talks about the person who turns the wheel. Do you think the reference to Infinity is a coincidence?" Lila asked as Kalista bounded out of the bathroom in her cheerleader uniform. She set her makeup on the dresser and began to apply it.

"First of all, are you planning on wearing that? I know you have your man and what not, but you could try to look hot for him. Second, no I don't believe there are coincidences in this situation. Your grandmother probably knew something about Infinity," Kalista said and Lila looked at her complexion in the mirror. She looked exhausted from the stress of the load she was carrying.

"You're right," Lila said picking up the foundation and Kalista took it from her.

"Here let me. You've been through a lot lately," she said doing Kalista's make up in silence. Lila could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Sleep hadn't been a friend to her lately and she knew she was running on empty.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me". Kalista laughed finishing Lila's makeup and braiding her hair. The girls were like sisters and nothing could separate them.

"I'm sorry. My mind just doesn't stop thinking about the book, my family, our people, and what my grandmother was trying to tell us. I guess we'll find out more next weekend," Lila said with a heavy sigh as Kalista finished doing her hair.

"Hey, tonight let's just be sixteen. No more worrying about a book or our people. You can't dwell on it all the time," Kalista said giving her a hug before getting her purse. Lila followed her out the door and watched Kalista transform into the peppy cheerleader that was queen bee of Murphey High School.

As they came down the stairs, Josh and Marcus were waiting to take them to the game. Josh gaped at Kalista with his mouth opened and she rolled her eyes at him. He could gape all he wanted to, but Kalista had bigger fish to date. Lila knew that Kalista didn't really like any the guys she dated. She couldn't help but wonder if one day she would give Josh a chance. He wasn't ugly by any standard, but he wasn't popular. Lila shook her head as she said bye to her parents and walked out with Marcus to the car.

The car ride to the high school was filled with loud music and lots of energy. Kalista was being her normal teenage self and she forced Lila to join in with her. Marcus was grateful that his sister looked out for Lila. Too often, Lila looked out for everyone else but herself. They arrived at the high school stadium earlier enough for the tailgaters to be out, but late enough for the marching band to be going into the stadium.

"Man, coach is going to kill me!" Kalista said sitting at the edge of her seat waiting for Marcus to park. They laughed at her anxiety and told her to break a leg.

"This isn't theater. I definitely do not need to break a leg". Kalista ran off to be with her cheer team and we went to the concessions before going to the bleachers. Lila thought comfort was an order for her tonight. Josh stayed with Lila and Marcus and Lila was grateful. She didn't need to have any glowing PDA that would draw attention from others. They sat in the bleachers listening to the pregame show. There was a lot of excitement, because it was homecoming and they were playing their revival team.

"Do you miss it?" Lila asked eating her nachos and getting it on her chin.

"Here," Josh said handing her a napkin before Marcus could wipe it off. He sent him a glare and Josh shrugged. Lila let the tension of the boys go unnoticed, because she knew Josh was protecting them.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean I am on the Ole' Miss football team," Marcus said with a wink as the cheerleaders were about to do a routine. Lila couldn't help, but smile at her friend who was the best cheerleader on the team. Lila didn't know how she could stand the girls or the outfits, but she was good at it. If only Kalista would channel some of that energy into school work.

"She's great," Josh said and Lila laughed at him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He really would be perfect for Kalista, because he was athletic and preppy. At the same time, Josh was smart and chose to ignore the social hierarchy of high school. His sandy blonde hair looked like it was woven out of silk and his eyes were a light shade of blue.

"I won't overanalyze that statement at all," Lila said as the cheerleaders went off the field and the marching band played the fight song. The crowd stood to its feet as the football team came onto the field. Marcus light up with excitement and Lila couldn't help but mirror those emotions. Josh didn't seem to care either way, but was enjoying himself.

"Me and the entire male population," he said and Lila gave him a smirk. She knew her best friend better than anyone and knew that one day Kalista would be over the popularity. Right now, she felt that she needed to live in the moment. She didn't want to end up like the high school students in Louisiana did. Lila didn't want to end up like them either, but she felt that it was happening in a different way.

"Well, you'll just have to step up your game". Lila settled into the bleacher next to Marcus as the game started. It was a chilly evening and the air was crisp. She enjoyed fall and all the festivities it brought. The game continued with much gusto from the crowd and the marching band. The football team was leading the way 32 to 16 by halftime. The 12 minute half time consisted of the homecoming winners and Lila was nervous for her friend.

Lila waved down at Kalista who beamed up at her with excitement and nervousness. They watched as the homecoming court was announced and everyone looked great. Lila saw the quarterback of the football team stand next to his new girlfriend and Kalista stood next to another well known jock. It was interesting pairing, because Kalista was almost taller than her partner. She really hoped that her friend won after all of the hard work she put into it.

"This year we had a lovely group of students represented on our homecoming court…" the principal started to announce the winners and everyone waited on the edge of theirs. This year's race was going to be close and everyone knew it. It would establish the social rules for the rest of the year. No one liked to have a bossy, snobby queen that gave orders. So, if Kalista didn't get the crown it would hell for everyone. Her arch rival was the devil reincarnated and a third generation nominee.

"It's my pleasure to announce our very first Peregrinus homecoming queen Kalista and her king Ryan Conley," the principal said and Lila set the breath she had been holding with a squeal of excitement. Josh was equally excited and couldn't help but squeeze Lila tight. She looked up at Marcus who was a proud older brother and couldn't help, but match his enthusiasm and happiness.

Kalista couldn't believe that she had actually won the crown. She had been so focused on helping Kalista that she hadn't done a lot of campaigning. Although, she knew that the way to win the people was to know the people. Even though Murphey High School had its social boundaries, she was liked everyone and tried to hang out with all of the groups. Lately, she had been focused on her best friend's needs and was glad she did because she may have been too focused on winning. Sheressa gave her an evil glare and Kalista couldn't help but smile. It was her moment and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

"I knew we would win. We're the power couple," Ryan said leaning into Kalista and she leaned back.

"It's been over Ryan. Have fun with Sheressa," she said to him as they got into the horse drawn carriage that rode them out of the stadium for pictures.

"I'm king. We have to be together," he said desperately to her and she gave him smirk.

"Everyone knows the queen trumps the king any day and I have more power than you. Just enjoy getting to be by my side as a second hand," she said and rose to get out of the carriage. Lila, Marcus, and Josh met her with excitement and she left Ryan there to deal with a royal mess.

"Congrats! I so knew you were going to be crowned queen," Lila said giving her friend a tight hug.

"You're not going to take Ryan back?" Josh asked looking over at Ryan and Sheressa who were having a heated argument.

"Lord, no. That guy has too much ego for one person," she said shaking her head and letting out a laugh. Lila poked Marcus in the side and they shared a smile. The marching band began to play and it signaled the start of the third quarter.

"Well, kick some butt out there!" Lila said to her friend as she bounded off to her cheerleader squad that embraced her with excitement. It was cliché and Lila knew it, but it was one of those Friday nights she would always remember. She knew that there wouldn't always be moments when they got to be normal teenage. Marcus threw his around her shoulders and Josh gave them a scolding look.

"Why do I feel like he's the older brother?" Marcus asked rolling his eyes and Lila laughed leaning into him.

"Oh, he's just over protective. Doesn't want us to be glows sticks," Lila said not looking over at Josh who was standing right next to him.

"Hello, right here. FYI you're not glowing, but you eyes have changed". Josh walked past them and into the bleachers. They looked at one another with astonishment and realized he was right. They shrugged their shoulders and followed up into the bleachers not caring. Lila knew that no one would be paying attention to them anyways.

The rest of the game went by fast and Murphey High School won the game. It was a night filled with excitement and joy. There was an after party that was thrown indirectly for Kalista and they all went. The house party was filled with sweaty teenagers with raging hormones. Drugs and alcohol were just two of the many things they would participate in. No doubt some sad girl would find out she was pregnant six weeks later. Josh had meandered off to dance with Kalista as Marcus and Lila enjoyed the night sky away from the crowd. They sat on the edge of grassy hill star gazing.

"It's so good to be with you," Marcus said with his arms wrapped around Lila. They were probably glowing, but everyone was either too drunk or distracted to care. This had been one of the only times they had gotten to be alone.

"I know. I've missed you," she answered leaning against his chest and looking up the sky. For the first time since she had learned about her family, she felt peaceful and relaxed. She could feel the stress release from her body as she observed the comfort Marcus gave her.

"Me you too vauva hain," he hummed in her ear and she closed her eyes. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep as he stroked her hair. The braid had come out long ago and her hair cascaded in waves down her back.

"I'm going to fall asleep," she said stifling a yawn and Marcus chuckled too content to move.

"That's fine with me, but we should probably get going round up my sister and Josh. Wow, that is a weird pairing".

"You think so? I don't. He's athletic, rich, handsome, and smart. Plus, he's not an egotistical lion," Lila said as Marcus shifted to get up from where they were sitting. He took her hand in his and brought her to him.

"I'm not an egotistical lion," Marcus said his deep voice resonating through her. She couldn't help the smile that plastered her face.

"You're my egotistical lion," she said with correction and he leaned down to capture his lips with hers. She sighed as he kissed and she wove her fingers through his hair. Their relationship was complicated due to the age difference, but they didn't care. They knew that their bond was both designed and authentic. They were a tapestry of genuine love. Marcus slowed their kissing and savored each moment. They would have a lifetime of them, but he didn't want to rush it.

"Ew, why must I be subject to such torture?" Kalista said with a wail coming down the walkway to where there were with Josh hanging by her arm. They were quite the sight and Lila knew that had drunk too much.

"Are you drunk?" Marcus asked the obvious question and Kalista gave him childish smile.

"No, are you snubbing my best friend? I think there's some sort of rule against that, but I can't remember. Joshy pooh do you remember? Did you know he's like a genius and is great at beer pong? I think he's my soul mate. Do we glow?" Kalista said rambling off a bunch of nonsense as Josh stood there gaping at her with a dumb look. She pulled him in for a sloppy kiss and Lila didn't know what to do.

"Ok, you two. You've had enough fun for one night. We'll have to sneak you into the house somehow or our parents will flip out," Marcus said walking up to Kalista and Josh with annoyance. Lila couldn't contain the giggle that rose up in her throat and Marcus gave her a questioning look.

"Ah, yeah y'all glow like those lightning bugs. its pure magic," Lila said and helped Kalista walk towards the car.

"No, we don't," Josh said with a slur as Marcus helped him to the car. "However, we could make magic".

"Yeah, magic baby magic," Kalista said and Marcus gave Lila an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the help vauva hain. Now they're going to start singing some oldies song about magic," he said and no sooner than he said that the two burst into song. Lila couldn't contain the laughter and bent over crying. Marcus got them into the car and shut the door. He wasn't as amused as Lila was, but finally joined her.

"Oh, I told you they were perfect," Lila said standing up straight and wiping the tears from hers. Marcus pushed a hair out of her eyes and kissed briefly.

"I think you're perfect," he said and Lila hugged him before getting into the car. The way home was filled with singing of two drunken teenagers. Luckily, Josh and Kalista had fallen asleep before they got to the house. They were able to wake Josh enough to get him inside, but Marcus carried Kalista to Lila's room.

"I'll see you in the morning. You better keep a bottle of water and meds for Kalista. She's going to have a killer headache tomorrow," Marcus said as Lila stood in her doorframe.

"Thank you for coming. I guess you'll need to be my date for tomorrow's dance then. Since Josh will be escorting your sister," Lila said with a small smile.

"Are you asking me to the homecoming dance?" Marcus asked putting a hand over his heart and faking shock.

"No, I'm telling you," Lila said bringing in for one last kiss and pretended to swoon as he went to his room. Lila couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she looked down at Kalista's sleeping form. She helped adjust Kalista so she would be comfortable in the bed. Then for the first time in days Lila slept through the night without nightmares.

The next morning was as Marcus predicted. The two hung over teenagers were bears to be around. They demanded the shades to be shut and to be left alone and to be waited upon. At noon, Lila was tired of playing mom to her best friend. They need to do things before the dance that night.

"Get up! I don't care if you need to eat crappy fast food you are getting out of this bed," Lila said pulling back the shades and Kalista winced at the brightness. She had taken four pain relievers and drank two bottles of water. Lila knew that Peregrinus had a higher tolerance level than humans. So, Kalista had to have drunk a lot in order to have gotten as hammered as she did.

"Uh, why are you so happy? Didn't you drink at all?" She asked burying her head in the pillow and Lila took out from under her head. "Hey!"

"No, I played sober sister. Get up," Lila said and Kalista looked like she would kill her. Lila made Kalista a bath before going down to check on Josh.

"Thanks," she grumbled walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Lila sighed as she went down to the boy's room and knocked on the door. She was surprised Josh opened the door with bright eyes and a contagious smile.

"Oh, Kalista didn't take whatever Marcus gave you. She's a bear," Lila said with a warning and his smile didn't falter. Marcus walked around him with a smirk.

"This boy faked it all night," Marcus said and Lila gasped in surprise. She hit him in the stomach and bent over a little.

"How dare you take advantage of her?"

"I didn't take advantage of her. I just didn't get smashed like she did," Josh said rubbing his stomach and giving Lila a glare. Marcus laughed and patted him on the back. Lila let her initial anger diffuse as they headed downstairs to wait for Kalista. Their parents had already left and left them a note on the table.

_Gone grocery shopping and to check on the house. We plan to be out all day, so have fun at the dance and don't stay out as late as last night!_

_-Your parents_

"That's unusual," Lila said reading the note out loud and sitting at the kitchen bar. Marcus took the note from her and looked it over. Her parents usually were the type to stay home until she woke up and then they would leave. Considering it was noon, she couldn't blame them for leaving but it stills truck her as odd.

"You're right this doesn't seem right. Have you talked to Anthony?" Marcus asked and Lila shook her head no. There hadn't been much time to talk to anyone since the events that happened on Friday. She had left her phone in her room and she went to retrieve it. When she got inside she was happy to see Kalista ready to leave and in a better mood.

"Feel better?" Lila asked and Kalista gave her a smile.

"Of course! Are we ready for a day of pampering?" She asked linking her arm with Lila's while grabbing their purses. Lila wondered what had her in such a good mood and tried not to over analyze it.

They went downstairs to get the boys and Kalista saw the exchange between her two friends. There was definitely something there that wasn't there before. It made Lila happy for her best friends. She took her phone and dialed Anthony's number, but it went straight to voicemail. This worried her and she closed her eyes to think about him. She tried telepathically communicating him, but it was like he wasn't home.

"Guys, I can't a hold of Anthony". Lila was starting to panic and she could feel Marcus's soothing emotions trying to calm her. It didn't take away the feeling of something was wrong. Marcus came to her feeling her distress and put an arm around her.

"I'm sure he's fine. You said that he has a harder time reading you since our bond showed up," Marcus said trying to give her a logical explanation.

"I'll call my parents," Lila said dialing her parent's phone number but it went straight to voicemail too. "There's something wrong I can feel it. We need to go my house". Lila grabbed her purse and walked out of the house while the others followed after her.

"Lila there's nothing wrong. I'll call my parents," Kalista said sensing her friend's anxiety. At this point they knew they needed to expect the unexpected. Kalista's parents didn't answer their phones either and she looked at Lila in silence.

"Let's go to the house," Josh said as Marcus unlocked the car and the four of them got inside. It was a short drive to the main house from the guest house, but they rode in icy silence afraid of what could be. When they arrived they weren't surprised to see the house just as they had left it. They had ridden in Lila's smart car, but hadn't turned on Eze.

"Sometimes wrong," Lila said again getting out of the care and running into the house. There was a strong odor that struck her and she took a step back. Blood soaked the main entrance of the house and Lila's heart beat wildly in her chest. Marcus came up behind and stopped next to her. Kalista and Josh came up behind them unable to form a sentence.

"It's not their blood," Marcus said for more of his sake than Lila's. They stepped around the pool of blood and entered the house. There were bloody footprints throughout the kitchen and the refrigerator was opened, but instead of food there was entrance. The four looked at each questioningly before entering.

"Do you think we should check the rest of the house?" Kalista asked and Lila thought amount before answering.

"Yes we should," Lila said and Marcus led the way through the rest of the house. The blood trailed didn't go beyond the dining room and everything else looked like it had Friday morning. That gave Lila hope that they hadn't killed her parents, but they did see a lot of blood.

"We need to go through that entrance," Josh said as they were heading back towards the kitchen. They stood at the entrance and Kalista started to pout.

"What about the dance?" She asked and the group looked at her.

"What about our parents?" Lila asked and hoped that Kalista would be responsible.

"I don't want to drop my whole life for this mission! It's not even my life," Kalista said and Lila looked at her in horror.

"Do you hear yourself? Stop acting like a spoiled baby. None of us want this," Marcus said taking her by the arm and she pulled away from him.

"No, Marcus. I don't want to waste away the best years of my life, because of some unresolved issues with our people". Lila couldn't believe what she was hearing and didn't know where it was coming from.

"It's not between the humans and the Peregrinus. It's the history of our people," Lila said calmly trying not to think about the fact that their parents were missing and she was unfazed by the fact. Kalista looked at her briefly her eyes showing a fleeting understanding.

"Plus, our parents are missing. When don't you love an adventure?" Marcus said looking at Josh for help, but he stood there speechless like Switzerland.

"I can't miss that dance. That would be giving up the throne I have worked so hard to obtain," Kalista said tears threatening to come to her eyes. Marcus threw his hands in the air and walked into the entrance.

"I give up!" He said and Lila followed after him. Flood lights gave them some light to show where they were going. After long moments of walking, they began to incline and the lights became brighter. They came to another open doorway that was covered in blood and Lila's heart raced.

"Guys, wait up!" Kalista yelled running up to the group with Josh at her heels. Lila couldn't help but smirk at the two. She wondered how Josh talked her into coming.

"Good to know you're not such a selfish brat," Marcus said and Kalista punched him in the arm.

"We have to back in time for the dance," she said with a command and we just nodded in agreement. Lila didn't know if that would be possible, but she understood where her friend was coming slightly.

They entered the doorway and found a series of doors. There were blood prints on one of the doors that were ajar and they entered it. Inside was an observation deck that showed a laboratory, gym, and garage below. The group looked at each other in awe, before heading down to the lower level.

"This is insane," Josh said looking around the room unable to take it all in. There was a car missing from a space and Lila knew that her parents had taken it. She had no idea where they had probably flown off to, but she knew they had to find them.

"Do you think they're coming back?" Kalista asked and they were surprised to hear Anthony answer.

"Not likely," he said coming down the stairs and standing next to them.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Where are our parents? What's going on?" Lila asked all at once and he wiped his brow that was creased from stress.

"The hunters were here when you're parents came to check on the house. You can see it on the surveillance footage here. There's a safe house that no one knows where it's located unless you've been there. A few of the cars were programmed to take you there if an emergency arose. I think that's where they've gone," Anthony answered and they looked at him even more confused.

"Why didn't they take us?" Kalista asked and Anthony gave her a duh look.

"How would they have survived to get you? I have a really good hunch that the safe house is where the book is hidden and we can find it then we'll find them". Lila thought about what Anthony said and that there were some key points he was ignoring.

"You're not telling us everything," she said and he looked at her with empathy.

"When I came home from work yesterday they told me everything that had happened. I knew about this place, because they showed it to me. I didn't know about it until yesterday. How they were able to shield thinking about it is a mystery to me. Anyways, they gave me very vague answers. I was instructed to help you find the book and that would lead you to them".

"If they knew where it was at then what's the secret?" Josh asked and the group nodded in agreement.

"It can't be opened by just anyone. They have to have the correct DNA and Lila is the only one that has it," Anthony answered and there were more confused looks.

"So, ok. I'm going to play along with all of this even though I don't understand, but how are we going to get out of school? We can't just quit school and go on this quest," Lila said and the group agreed with her.

"I know. Tonight after the dance we'll take one of the cars and fly to DC. I don't know who or where the person is located. You have the knowledge Lila". Lila felt the weight of their situation upon her again and Marcus instantly came by her side.

"We don't have a lot of time to waist. The hunters know about this place," Anthony said going to one of the desks filled with computer screens. He initiated a program to shut down the house.

"What did you do?" Marcus asked and Anthony told him he had shut down the house. He said it wouldn't accessible from the outside and they would have to take one of the cars to the guest house.

"Doesn't my car fly?" Lila asked knowing that she was going to need Eze. There was a lot of information stored in the car's hard drive.

"Eze? Yes, I believe he does but it's a small car. Do you really need it?" Anthony asked and Lila nodded. That car was her lifeline to the past and she needed it like breath.

"Ok. Well, let's go to the ground and get your car. Then you can go to that dance that Kalista won't shut up about," Anthony said and Kalista looked at him in horror. She had forgotten how useful his mind reading power could be.

"To the race against time," Josh said pumping his fist in the air and we all laughed.

* * *

OMW, what a super long chapter! This is for the fact I haven't written a chapter in so long due to the editing of Infinity book1. It has been resent to the publisher, so keep your fingers crossed!

Send me your love! Spread the word!

-H


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anxiety replaced excitement as the girls got ready for the dance. They were too worried about their parents to enjoy the moment. They had lived in the moment for one night and now it was back to reality. Lila tried to think about whom the person was and where they were that they had to locate. She thought about the letter her grandmother wrote to her father. _The person whose hand turns the wheel…at the capitol where the bell tolls for those who cross the head of state,_ she thought to herself over and over again. It had to do with the government, but she didn't know where the bell tolled. She looked up on her phone the phrase and found a novel and a poem. It came to her that the poem would have more connection than novel. As she read the poem by John Donne, she thought that her grandmother was using it as a metaphor.

"Maybe it's a church," Lila said as she waited for Kalista to finish doing her hair. She had put her hair in a simple French twist and called it a day. Her mind wasn't on the dance or getting ready for it.

"What is a church?" Kalista asked looking at her quizzically. There were very few churches left in the United States. Lila thought that it would a valuable place to have a friend.

"Instead of it being a person, maybe it's a church. I mean there could be a person there too, but there's a very old poem called 'For Whom the Bell Tolls or No Man is an Island' by John Donne and it talks about a head and a state. I don't think grandmother was being literal," Lila said briefly explaining while skimming over the poem and trying to connect it to her situation. It connected perfectly and she felt relief wash over her.

"Hm, I don't remember that poem at all. That makes a lot of sense though and you're the brainiac," Kalista said putting on the finishing touches of her make up and looking down at Lila. She put a hand over her phone and gave her a small smile. "Two hours Lil and then we can think about it".

"Let me text the poem to Anthony. So, he can look into it more and look for churches in DC," Lila said while texting Anthony and putting her phone into her clutch. She stood smoothing out her simple black dress and followed Kalista out of the room to the living room where the boys were waiting. Marcus let out a low whistle as Lila walked down the stairs and she couldn't resist the blush the crept on her face. Kalista rolled her eyes, because Lila had barely put on any makeup and done anything to her hair.

"You look beautiful," Josh said taking Kalista by the arm and she couldn't contain her smile.

"Wait, your parents would have wanted photos," Anthony yelled coming into the living room and Lila was glad her remembered. He took photos of them and then came up to Lila. "I'll look into it and I think you're on to something. Don't worry about it, if I find out anything I'll let you know. Be back within two hours". Anthony gave them strict instructions and they nodded in agreement before heading to the dance.

The ride to the dance was filled with small talk and chit chat. They didn't turn on Eze and Lila wished they would have. She knew that Kalista wanted to enjoy her fifteen minutes of fame before taking on the world. Anthony hadn't told them the source of the blood they found in her house. She assumed it was one of their parents, but he didn't deny or confirm it. Anthony had been overly secretive about everything and it put Lila on edge. She had known him all of her life, but he had never acted this way before. When they had found out about Lila's DNA he had been truly surprised. Her parents may have told him more than they were willing to tell her, but it wasn't right. They didn't know where they were, but apparently wherever they are is where the book is. Yet, her parents didn't know where the book was or what the secrets were. It didn't make any sense to her and she thought about what Marcus said about this being about the journey and not the destination. Marcus squeezed her hand pulling her out of the thoughts as they stopped in front of the school gym. There were hundred of students walking in with their dates looking like a million bucks. Kalista let out a squeal of excitement and Lila fingered her locket.

"Remember Cinderella you'll turn back into a maid at ten," Marcus said and Kalista stuck her tongue out at him. Josh escorted her inside as Lila sat unmoving in the car. Marcus turned sideways and looked at her.

"I can't quit going over all of it in my mind. Why would they leave us and how do they know where the book is?" Lila asked looking out the window at the sea of students that went about without a care in the world. Their parents weren't missing and they didn't have to fingure out the secrets of their past. They could love and be loved with freedom.

"It could be in the location they're at, but they probably don't know exactly where it is. Even if they do they can't open it. Lila it's your family's history, someone needs to know the exact location. You have people hunting you for it," Marcus said causing her to look at him. She knew he was right, but she hadn't thought about it that way before.

"I guess mom did say something about being guardians of the book. If there are guardians then how come they just didn't open it and find out what's in it?" She asked and Marcus ran a hand along her jaw.

"It's in your DNA vauva hain remember?" Marcus said and Lila inhaled sharply. She couldn't breathe or think whenever he spoke to her like that. He had this effect of making her forget everything that was bothering her. Even though she didn't know what it meant to be in her DNA, it made her feel reassured that they would get through this. She would find out what her grandmother was keeping a secret and why.

"I don't know you how you do it. It must be the bond," Lila said and Marcus shook his head before giving her a long kiss.

"I think it's my love not the bond. Now, are you going to dance or not? Kalista will hate being in there without you and will complain until we're dead about how you didn't dance with her when she was queen," Marcus said and Lila sighed. She knew he was right. Kalista would never let her live it down if she didn't show her face in there.

"You know it's going to be ten times worse come prom season next year right?" Lila said getting out of the car with her clutch in hand. She opted for a tea length black taffeta dress instead of a ball gown. There was nothing fancy about her outfit other than her dress. She wore converse sneakers that matched. It made it easier to change in the car, but Kalista was dressed to impress the mass of students. They had gone dress shopping a week before and spent hours in various stores.

"Yeah, I can only imagine. I'll leave to deal with that," Marcus said as they walked into the gym filled with sweaty bodies of hormonal teenagers. It was stuffy, but decorations were nice. They didn't both with a theme, because homecoming was a theme in itself. The punch had the faint taste of cheap whiskey and was watered down from sitting. Lila couldn't help but be less than impressed. Marcus was noticed the moment they walked into the room. Students stopped to talk to him and Lila left his side to dance with Kalista. It wasn't hard to the spot the queen bee in the middle of the dance floor with Josh. She could hear whispers about Josh going through the crowd. Ryan was over in a corner sulking with Sheressa. Lila shook her head as she walked out onto the dance floor and her friend smile reached her eyes. Josh made room for her and they danced as if there was no tomorrow. Lila tried to lose her mind to the music and forget about the coming hours. Hands slinked around her waist and she could feel stress melt off of her. Her feelings synced with Marcus's as they danced. It was a powerful thing they shared and she got lost in the moment.

"Ok glow sticks," Kalista said pulling on Lila's arm and she gave her a look. Josh just shook his head in amusement. It was about time for them to leave, but Lila was reluctant to be pulled out of Marcus' arms.

"Really? You know at some point the world is going see us like this. There's nothing we can do about it," Lila said annoyed with her friend and Kalista laughed at her.

"Tonight is not going to be that time. Plus, you should know that bell tolls for us," she said in a deep dramatic voice trying to imitating a ghost. Lila just looked at her before heading back to the car with boys at their heels. It was time for them to get answers and go to Washington, DC. They hadn't heard from Anthony, but they knew he would have located a place for them. Lila pulled out her phone and saw she had a missed call from Anthony. After they were inside the car, she called him back.

"Hey, what did you find out?" Lila asked as Anthony answered the phone on the first ring.

"You were right. Well, at least I'm 90% sure you're right about the location being a church. One with a bell tower obviously," Anthony said and Lila got excited at the news. She didn't know how they were going to do find the person before.

"Which church?" She asked as Marcus pulled onto the highway. Flying wasn't used for short distances. There was a law that prohibited flying when traveling less than fifty miles. So, they hardly ever flew anywhere.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to two; St. Patrick's Catholic Church or Cathedral of St. Matthew the Apostle. These are the two oldest churches still standing in DC. What do you think?" Anthony said and Lila chewed on the inside of her lip.

"Let me turn on Eze and I'll see if I can get any other clues. I'll see you soon," Lila said and put the phone back in her clutch. The group waited anxiously for her answer, but she turned on Eze first.

"Hello Lila. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," Eze said with a smile and Lila wondered who Eze was designed after. His face was of a handsome late twenties man.

"How could I Eze?" Lila said with a smile and knew that he would talk forever if she didn't get straight to the point.

"Well with your new guy and all…"

"Eze, I need to know if there is anything about St. Patrick's Catholic Church or Cathedral of St. Matthew the Apostle in your files," she asked and immediately the locket showed up on the scream. Lila put her locket to the screen and Eze appeared with a smile.

"There are files about St. Patrick's Catholic Church, but they are protected by a password," Eze said and Lila let out a groan. She should have known that it was, because everything was password protected.

"Let's hear it Eze".

"St. Patrick's Catholic Church was founded before it became the capitol. The symbols of joined compasses and the square represent which society?" Eze asked and Lila looked at him dumbfounded.

"The Freemasons," Josh said from the backseat and they looked at him in surprise.

"Many politicians belonged to the Freemasons before our modern society. It spawned the groups we have now, but their history is rooted deep in our government," Josh explained and Lila wondered why that would be important.

"Good job! Here is the file that talks about the church," Eze said and Lila touched the file and printed off the pages. It was a lot of historical information about how the church ministered to the freemasons when they were building the White House. Lila shared the information with her friends and knew that this was the church they were meant to go to.

"I can't get over any of this," Kalista said looking over Lila's shoulder from the backseat. Lila had to agree with her, because she never would have thought she would be on this journey. The information that Eze provided was good, but Lila didn't know how it connected to her family. She knew that the church would provide her some answers to where go next, but she didn't know where it was going to be.

"It's exciting," Josh said and they looked at him as if he was ridiculous.

Before Lila had gone to Alabama, her life was boring and uneventful. She lived in Kalista's shadow and was content with being the genius best friend. Lila never thought this would happen to her. College motivated Lila to do her best and ignore the gossip that flittered around school.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Thirteen year old Kalista asked Lila as she read a book on her tablet. Lila looked up at her wondering what she was talking about. Kalista was getting ready for a middle school event that was taking place and Lila was going with her like always. Lila didn't mind tagging along it gave a small social life, but it was annoying that Kalista thought Lila had to be as enthusiastic as she was.

"What?"

"You reading a book instead of doing your hair and makeup," Kalista said looking condescendingly at Lila's casual outfit, ponytailed hair, and all natural face. Lila had been blessed with perfect complexion and didn't have to worry about acne. That gave her the excuse that she didn't need to wear make up. She didn't to clog her pores and ruin her perfect skin. Honestly, she just didn't care enough to worry about it.

"Yep," she answered with pop on 'p' and didn't look up at her. They were good enough friends that their disputes didn't matter.

"What are you dork 'oids'?" Fifteen year old Marcus asked leaning against the door frame. Lila looked up at him briefly and turned back to her book. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Getting ready for the middle school millennial dance. Lila is supposed to be wearing a leather shiny skirt, but obviously missed the 2000 theme memo," Kalista said putting her hands on hips staring unblinking at her.

"Aw, what can't pull her eyes from a book for five minutes to change clothes?" Marcus said coming over to Lila and taking her tablet away.

"Hey! Give that back. I was just getting to the good back," Lila said with a whine and crossed her arms.

"You can't live in books baby it's not real," Marcus said turning the tablet off and throwing it on the bed. Lila rolled her eyes and thought he had probably never read a book in his life.

"Whatever it's better than some lame millennial dance. Why are celebrating an era that was like a 1000 years ago? Plus, I'll cut my jeans into short shorts and be Brittany Spears. Oh, then I'll shave my head. Who are you representing again? Sugar and Spice?" Lila asked getting up and Marcus laughed.

"It's Spice Girls and you are supposed to Ginger Spice," Kalista said with a pout and was to Posh Spice. Lila didn't want to be in the Spice Girl group, but didn't argue with Kalista. When she had her mind set one something there was no changing it. Kalista began rummaging through her closet and pulled out a black leather skirt. Lila looked at it with speculation. Kalista threw it at her and told her to put it on. Then, she threw her a black tank top.

"Have fun dorks," Marcus said with a smirk on his face. He walked out of the room as Lila was forced to change clothes and put on make up. Kalista braided the crown of Lila's head in rows and then straightened it.

"I look like a punk rock person or something," Lila said looking in the mirror at her transformed 2000 Spice Girl self. There was everything from glitter to purple eye shadow and glossy lips. She was even forced to wear black platform heels. Lila didn't know why Kalista's parents would let them out of the house like this.

"Perfect," Kalista said with a purr of pride. Lila rolled her eyes as she was being pushed out the door. Her parents yelled for them and down the stairs they bounded. Lila could barely walk in the shoes Kailsta was making her wear.

"High class hoochies," Marcus said laughing and Kalista flicked her index finger at him.

"Kalista! This is the only warning I'm giving you," Esther said scolding her daughter. Kalista gave a sigh of disbelief.

"He called us prostitutes!" She whined back and Lila couldn't wait for the whole night to be over.

"Just call it like I see," Marcus said folding his arms and Lila stuck her tongue out at him.

"Marcus," Daniel said with a warning in his voice and Marcus smirked before going upstairs.

"Have fun hoochies," He yelled down before closing the door to his room.

"Mom!"

"Let's go," Esther said with a sigh and the girls followed her out to the car.

The middle school dance was just one of the many times Lila would tag along beside Kalista in her endeavors to become popular. Marcus was popular by nature, because he was athletic and handsome. He was both the nice guy and the jerk. At fifteen, he knew how to keep them coming back to him. Lila thought the whole thing was childish, but he never listened to her. The dance turned out to be more fun than she anticipated even with the dumb outfits.

"Where did you go?" Kalsta asked raising an eyebrow.

"To the millennial dance in middle school," Lila said with a smile and Marcus burst out laughing.

"I totally remember that. Y'all looked like…" Marcus started and Kalista stopped him before he could say it.

"Don't even say it," Kalista said with warning and he coughed.

"Hoochies," he said finally and I couldn't help but laugh as Kalista gave him the finger.

"Do I want to know?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow and Lila explained to him the Spice Girl theme. "Who?" It didn't surprise Lila that he didn't know who they were talking about. She didn't know who they were either. Kalista had probably searched for 'girl bands in the 2000s'.

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter. It wouldn't be long before they were flying to Washington, DC to meet an old family friend. Whether that was literal or figurative, Lila could only guess.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Well, I thought about going ahead and putting the DC trip in this chapter. However, it would have probably been 9k words. Also, I thought they should have some 'normal' time before heading there. I'm not sure when chapter 10 will happen. It's going to be crazy in my life the next few weeks, but I'll try my best. I love writing this story and I hope you love reading it!**

Love,

-H


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anthony had everything ready for them to go to Washington, DC when they got back from the dance. Lila felt a mixture of emotions, but mainly she was excited. They didn't know what they would find at the church and they didn't know if they would even let them in. It was late at night and Anthony thought they should get a motel when they got there.

"You're forgetting something genius," Kalista said looking around at everyone. Anthony knew what she was thinking and she was right. There was no way any motel would let them take out a room. They were all under age by the law except for Anthony. That would look really suspicious.

"Maybe they'll let us in at the church. I mean don't they still give shelter to the homeless?" Lila asked. Homeless people still existed, but there was government housing available for them. So, there weren't as many homeless people as there were in the past. Now, it took effort to be homeless.

"Maybe, the only we'll know is if we leave," Anthony said and headed out to the car. They crammed into Lila's tiny sports car and Anthony put it in flying mode. The ride to Washington, DC was swift with light air traffic. It had taken the United States a long time to allow citizens fly their cars. Not because building a flying car was difficult, but because of the air traffic and aviation schooling. Now, it was mandatory to learn how to fly in order to get your driver's license. Two years of classes in high school and many hours of flying experience. All cars were built with the ability, but few people used it in the south.

"It's a nice night to fly," Josh said looking across the vast empty sky. There were a few cars scattered here and there, but it was an open highway.

"The view is beautiful," Kalista said looking at the window. Lila wished it was just her and Marcus in the car and he flashed a thought in her mind. It warmed her heart and she wished she wasn't in the back seat.

"Don't be too mushy. I can hardly take all the teenage hormonal thoughts," Anthony said with a groan and we couldn't help but laugh at him. He should have known that two teenage couples were going to be hormonal.

They arrived in DC a little after midnight and parked in the church's empty parking lot. The night air was crisp and Lila was glad she wore a sweatshirt. The church building was a beautiful old stone building. There was a light on a window and they wondered if they always kept it on. They knocked on a side door that said office and waited. Two minutes passed without anyone coming to the door and knocked repeatedly.

"Coming, coming," a man's voice sounded over their banging. A balding man about seventy answered. He held a lantern as he hunched over in his brown robes. Lila stared in astonishment. She didn't know that people dressed in traditional monk clothing anymore. Churches weren't popular anymore and many people didn't practice religion.

"Never seen a monk before?" The old man asked with amusement and ushered the group inside.

"No," Marcus answered for them as they followed him into a reception area of the office. The monk ushered them to sit down when they reached his office. Anthony and Marcus stood, because there were only three seats available.

"Now, why are you pestering an old man past the witching hour?" The old man asked settling in behind his desk. Lila looked between herself Kalista and Josh before answering.

"Sir, this is going to sound really strange and we don't know if you can help us…" Lila started and Kalista got anxious.

"Her grandmother is Elizabeth Marcum and she sent us on a quest for the book of secrets. Can you help us?" Kalista asked and Josh gave her a look. She shrugged and gave Lila a small smile.

The old man looked at the young people and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at them. The silence in the room maddened Lila, because she knew they were at the right place. She knew that he had to be the hand that turned the wheel. What wheel she didn't know, but she had a hunch that it was a metaphor.

"You're Lila?" The old man asked looking at Lila with warmth in his eyes. Lila was surprised that he knew her name.

"You know who I am?"

"You're grandmother left everything in order before she died. Very meticulous, detailed order. She told me that one you would come and if I died that I had to pass down the mantel," he answered her slowly and Lila looked at him amazed.

"So, you know where the book is. You're the hand that turns the wheel. What did she mean by that? Where do we go from here?" Lila asked without taking a breath and Marcus put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're an interesting pair," the old man looked between Marcus and Lila with a smile. "One question at a time dear. We have a few hours before dawn", he rose slowly to his feet.

"Our parents are missing. Well, they left us and we need to find them. We're being hunted," Kalista said standing and the old man looked at her with worthy.

"So, it has started. I knew it would be soon. I could feel it in my old bones. Follow me and I think I have your answer," the old man said and they rose to follow him. They followed him through a long corridor and up a narrow staircase. They came to an old wooden door that opened to a library.

"What did she mean by the hand the turns the wheel?" Lila asked as they walked into the old library filled with leather bond books. It had been a long time since Lila had seen a leather bond book and Kalista went to the shelves.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said in awe and Lila had to agree with her. There were a lot of books and Lila thought one of them had to have the answers.

"Let me tell you a story," the old man said and the group looked up at him with anticipation.

"When your grandmother came to see me she was pregnant with your father. She was worried that the church would be banished from society and deemed unnecessary in today's society. She wasn't far off and we've been kept for historical purposes. It was a Monday night in December. There was snow on the ground and the weatherman called for a blizzard. I was much younger then of course. Our family had been friends for generations and she knew she could trust me. She brought out of her bag a stack of papers that could have put her prison if anyone saw them. That was the beginning of the book of secrets. I told her she needed to write it all down in a bond book and hide it, because there were people looking for traders. Now, I know this doesn't make any sense but just listen. She wrote down everything all of her notes and research in this book. Then she told me she was going to have it protected. I told her that modern technology would lend itself in her advantage and she said no. That the ancient way of protecting something sacred was through blood. That was when she decided that she would have her granddaughter's DNA unlock the book. I don't know how she knew she would have a granddaughter before her son was born, but she did. Let me guess you wear a heart shaped locket," the old man said and they listened to him in silence.

Lila brought the necklace from her sweatshirt and showed it to him. A smile graced his features and he looked ten years younger. Lila didn't know the importance of this man in her family, but she felt strong connection to him.

"Please go on," Kalista said leaning over a lector.

"Gladly. Elizabeth, Ell as she was called back then, spent days here writing everything in that book. Elam, her husband, was in prison at this time for being a trader. He wasn't a trader, but they had found at information concerning the government and were planning to expose them. They had taken refuge in the church for many years, but the government overthrew the sanction of church protection long ago. They could only here so long before they were found. She took the book with her after she left and told me that she would have her granddaughter find me after she was born. I think she knew she wouldn't live long enough to know you, but she believed I would. She had the best intuition I had ever seen from anyone. Being religious, I thought she was a prophetess. I digress though," the old man said and Lila could tell he needed to take a small break.

"That's amazing," Anthony said while leaning up against a wall. The old man looked over at him and recognition came over his features.

"You're Elam's sister's son. Poor boy you've probably have been an orphan your whole life," the old man said and they looked at him with questioningly.

"I didn't know my parents, but yes I am an orphan".

"No boy, you are Maricka's son. You two are cousins," he said motioning between Anthony and Lila. The group looked up at the old man with wonder. They didn't know what answers they were going to get, but that one shocked them.

"Can you tell me about my parents," Anthony asked and Lila knew they didn't have time to learn about Anthony's heritage. They were on borrowed time with the hunters on their trail.

"Another time son. When the candle goes out you have to leave," he answered. "That's the gist of what happened. Now, you keep repeating the hand that turns the wheel. When Elle left, she gave a very vague description of what she left behind. There is something in the clock, but I haven't tried to open it. She gave us strict orders not to open it until her granddaughter came for it. Follow me," the old man said and they followed him out of the library. Marcus reached for her hand and she gladly intertwined their fingers. She had waited for this moment all her life even if she didn't know it. This was her journey and she was ready to embrace it.

The old man led them to a tower that bore the face of a clock on the floor. Lila looked down at the floor and wondered what the purpose was. There was a lever in the middle it rotated between the numbers as it kept time.

"This is the dial that your grandmother was referring to. Now, what this contraption does is allow the bells to play a tune at a specific time. You use the lever in the middle to rotate it between tunes and set it at a specific time," the old man said. The group hovered over him and waited for Lila to do what the riddle said.

"It said to turn the hand in a figure eight," Lila said and the old man got down on his knees. It didn't look possible to move the lever in a figure eight motion, but he was able to and the bells chimed.

"What's that tune?" Lila asked as the bells chimed a melodic line she didn't know. There wasn't an open door or a hidden panel beneath the clock.

"I don't know," the old man said his brow creased. There was a sound in the distant of a trumpet.

"Is that trumpet answering this melody?" Josh asked listening as the trumpet played a melodic line in response to the bell chime.

"This is really weird," Kalista said rubbing her arms as the wind whipped around them.

"It's the Carnival of the Animals," Marcus said after a long moment and the group looked up at him.

"Not typical for a church bell chime," the old man said and Anthony helped him to his feet.

"We need to go. We have to find that trumpet," Lila said turning towards the door and Marcus caught her arm.

"What if it's a trap?"

"How could it be a trap? Have you ever played the melody?" She asked the old man and he shook his head no. The trumpet continued his mournful melody on repeat.

"Follow your instinct Lila. Go where it sends thee," the old man said taking her by the arms. "Come back to me when you have the book. I know what's in it dear, but the world doesn't" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Josh asked quickly before they bounded down the steps.

"Northeast. My guess would be the Washington Monument or the WWII memorial," the old man said leaning his head towards the sound. It was early in the morning and the candle had almost burnt out. They knew that they had to leave when there was pounding and shouts in the courtyard by police officers.

"What do we do?" Kalista asked about to panic. There were a dozen different ways to get out of the church, but only one way to their car.

"Here follow me. One of my men will answer them and give us time," the old man said leading the way out of the bell tower. There were sirens sounding in the distance and they wondered what just happened.

"Do they know?" Marcus asked and the old man answered in short breaths. They maneuvered through the corridors with swiftness. There were shouts coming from the courtyard and they knew they had to hurry.

"I'm sure after all these years they know something. They've been watching us since Elle and Elam were staying here. Peace and safety be with you child," the old monk said while blessing Lila. She gave him a hug before exiting the church and getting into their car. Anthony pulled the car out of the church parking lot with urgency and tires squealed. The trumpet still played the mournful tune and Lila thought that she had no idea where the book was.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked the group and they all gave her blank stares. They hadn't had enough time to process the information that had been given. A police car pulled up behind them and Anthony floored the car.

"I don't understand what's going on," Kalista said holding onto Josh and Lila.

"We're being trailed by the police," Marcus stated the obvious but no one had time to argue with him. They pulled up to the Washington Monument to see a man playing the trumpet and Anthony slammed on the breaks. The police car barely missed rear ending them. The man playing the trumpet stopped and looked at the sight before dashing inside the door to the Washington Monument. The police officer got out of his car as Anthony put the car in life off mode and parked on the grass by the door.

"Go find him and I'll get them off our trail. Marcus go with her," he said. Lila and Marcus scrambled out of the car and into the door. Anthony drove the car off the edge of knoll and fly into the sky. The police officers fired their guns in the air, but missed. They looked around the area and got back into their cars. They must have thought the man got into the car with them.

Lila and Marcus ran up the stairs while yelling for the man. They didn't get an answer, but when they reached the top he was waiting for them. He was a middle aged man with a scholarly look to him.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you, but this is yours. Follow it wisely and do exactly as it instructs," the man said holding out a scroll made of parchment paper.

"How do you know to give it to me?" Lila asked the man who hadn't lived long enough to know her grandmother.

"There are mantels handed down to generations and this was mine. My father was given the task before me. There are some things we all know Lila," he said as Lila took the scroll from him and he headed down the stairs. Lila leaned against the glass that overlooked the reflection pool to the Lincoln Memorial. The weight of the burden she carried was heavy. Marcus put a hand on her shoulder and he relieved her stress.

"Are you going to look at that now?" Marcus asked and she looked down at the scroll in her hand. She thought for a moment about opening it and unrolled it with care. It was old, but in perfect condition. It was a map of DC when it was first built with markings and footnotes. On the back were paragraphs that Elle had written.

"Well, I guess it'll guide us the rest of the way or to the next stop on this journey," Marcus said looking of Lila's shoulder.

"I don't really know what any of it means do you?" Lila asked Marcus while moving the map from side to side.

"I'll have to look at it when we get back to the house, because your car is honking at us," Marcus said as Anthony drove the car flew past the Washington Monument blasting its horn. Lila looked out the window and sighed. They went down the stairs and out the door to as Anthony pulled up on the knoll. The got inside quickly and Anthony drove off.

"What is it?" Kalista asked taking the scroll from Lila and she snatched it back.

"Girl be careful. It's a map, but I don't know what it means. Eze probably knows," Lila said and Marcus turned on the monitor for her.

"What a nice morning for a flight. I do love the thrill of flying," Eze said and the group rolled their eyes.

"Why does he have to be so real?" Josh asked and Kalista shrugged her shoulders.

"We have a map," Lila said and was interrupted.

"Oh, a map how exciting. I love maps!"

"Eze please focus. Can you tell us anything about this map?" Lila said handing the map to Marcus who held it up to the monitor. Her grandmother had thought of everything when building the car and creating Eze.

"Yes, this does look familiar. You know what to do," Eze said showing the heart shaped locket. Lila took it from her neck and gave it Marcus who put up to the screen and handed it back to her.

"That thing really is your lifeline," Anthony said as he flew them back to the house. They all were tired from the evening and needed sleep before pursuing the next leg of the journey.

"I found one file on that has information about the map," Eze said and Lila knew it would be password protected.

"What's the riddle?" Lila asked.

"What novel is this from, who said it, and who wrote the novel? "Happy families are _all__ alike; __every__ unhappy __family is unhappy in its own way"," Eze asked. They all groaned before taking out their phones and researching the quote. _

_ "I wonder if she took online search into account?" Kalista asked being the first one to find the answer. "Anna Karenina, Anna Karenina, and Leo Tolstoy". _

_ "That is correct, but isn't in the right language," Eze said and Kalista let out a sigh of frustration._

_ "Now, I know where you got the language game from. This is ridiculous"._

_ "Try Russian," Marcus said looking up from his phone. _

_ "Man I hope I get this right, b_се счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга; каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему," Lila said attempting to speak Russian. She had a gift for languages, but she hadn't studied Russian before.

"Very nice, you're definitely Elle's granddaughter," Eze said opening the file that had three documents and a holograph.

"Watch the holograph first," Anthony said and Marcus clicked on it. The car filled with light as Elle appeared on the dashboard.

"I won't ever get used to any of this," Josh said from the backseat and they agreed with him.

"You have reached the second part of you're journey. I'm so proud of you. This is extremely important. The map embedded with codes as you can imagine. The map will lead you to the book of secrets. You will learn its meaning as you figure out each piece. The first part is to know the history of our country. You will find the pivotal time at the Lincoln Memorial. When you the Gettysburg Address ask yourself why the location was important and how that is relevant to you. Then you will be able to follow the map to another location that isn't in DC. You may ask why all of the secrets. You will understand as you unveil the meanings behind them. Good luck on your quest baby girl," Elle said and the holograph shut off.

"Well, that was helpful," Kalista said.

"Look we're all tired. My brain is exhausted. I'll have to sleep on it," Lila said rubbing her forehead and wishing that her grandmother would give her the location. She still didn't understand why there had to be codes to solve.

"Ok. I can get you all out of school, but I think you should go up until Wednesday. That gives us enough time to decipher the map," Anthony said as he pulled into the drive way. They all got out of the car and headed to their rooms. When they awoke nine hours later they were hungry and still exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Lila, Josh, and Kalista went back to school and Marcus went back to college. It was much harder for him to miss classes than it was for the high school crew. Lila walked through the halls like a ghost. She was there, but didn't feel anything. She thought the students went about their day without knowing the truth of their past. While she was off trying to know the secrets of the past, the students were worried about who was hooking up with whom and when the next party was going to happen. They had no idea that they would shortly find out information would change how they viewed their worlds

"This is so weird," Kalista said walking up next to her with the look of zombie. They both looked exhausted from the previous weekends adventures.

"It's like they don't care about what's really going on," Josh said coming up besides Kalista.

"None of this matters anymore," Kalista said referring to the popularity and the fame of high school. They received a few odd stares, but for the most part their peers didn't acknowledge them. The only period the three of them were together was at lunch and went their separate ways as the hallway split off. It was still early in the morning and Lila had a hard time concentrating on anything. She knew that they would be going back to DC over the weekend. Her mind was thinking about the map her grandmother had left her. It reminded her of the time Kalista and her parents bought them a joint gift.

Christmas time was always joyful at the Marcum's house. They invited Kalista's family and there was never a dull moment. This year their parents had bought them a joint present. They were excited to open a long rectangular box that held a treasure map.

"Do we look like pirates?" Kalista asked putting a hand on her hip. She was always the one to want expensive, materialistic gifts that held no meaning.

"If you don't want it I'll take it," Lila said taking the map from Kalista and analyzing it. Her ten-year-old mind didn't understand the locations on the map. "What does it mean?"

"Use your imagination to figure out the locations. In each location there will be a clue to the next location. This will continue until you find your treasure," Brian said with a smile and Kalista rolled her eyes.

"What's the point? Why can't you just give it to us now?" Kalista demanded and Marcus shook his head at his little sister.

"Why do they get to go on a treasure hunt when all I got was a puppy?" He asked while trying to give the puppy to Kalista. "Let's switch."

"Some things are worth finding," Esther said to Kalista who was trying to move away from the puppy's kisses.

"Ok, but what about the first location. Is this even in English?" Lila asked trying to figure out what part of the house the first location was at. It didn't look like it was written in English, but she couldn't be sure because there were a lot of words they didn't use anymore.

was the first letter on the map and it didn't represent the letter 'p'.

"Yes, sort of. It's Runic Letters which are the precursor to Latin. I'll give you a hint this one means joy. Where do you find joy in this house?" Brian asked and Lila thought for a moment.

"In the library," she said with a smile and he matched hers.

"This is so dumb," Kalista said as Lila dragged to the library in the house and found a book lying open on the lector.

"It's a poem about Odin. He was a Norse God," Lila said with excitement as Kalista peered over her shoulder.

"_Veit ek at ek hekk vindga meiði a_ _netr allar nío,_ _geiri vndaþr ok gefinn Oðni,_ _sialfr sialfom mer,_ _a þeim meiþi, er mangi veit, hvers hann af rótom renn._

I know that I hung on a windy tree nine long nights, wounded with a spear, dedicated to Odin, myself to myself, on that tree of which no man knows from where its roots run."

"What does that mean?" Kalista asked taking the map from Lila's hands and looking at the next letter, . "Look in the back of the book and see if there is the meaning of this letter" and Lila did but it there wasn't anything. Lila picked up the book and a paper fell out. It had the letter and the translation.

"It means water," Lila said with a smile as Marcus came bounding into the room with his puppy.

"I want to help," he said and the girls said no at the same time. "I'll just follow you around then", Marcus went over to where they were standing and thought the treasure hunt was cool.

"To the lake?" Lila asked and Kalista nodded with excitement. They ran down the stairs and out of the house and to the lake. Waiting for them was a spear with a note attached.

"This is the spear from the poem. "In the tree your next answer lies". Probably our tree house," Marcus said and the girls whined. They didn't want his help or him finding out what their treasure was. They went inside the fake door into the elevator that took them to the living room of their tree house. Waiting for them on the coffee table was a box that had the next symbol on it, . Lila opened up the box and took the sheet that said The God Thor or giant on it.

"I have no idea what this means," Lila said looking inside the empty box.

"Thor or giant. Is there anything in your house that is giant other than this tree house?" Kalista asked and Lila sat down on the couch with her head in her hand thinking.

"Thor is the God of Thunder. I don't know of anything else that would be giant. Oh, the greenhouses have a space for mom's glass blowing hobby. She has sand boxes with metal rods and when it storms they open the glass panels so it'll strike the pole. It makes glass and it's really cool," Lila explained and the three were out of the tree house.

The greenhouse that Victoria held her lighting glass was large compared to the others. Lila was surprised to find a glass object in the shape of their next location, . The note that it sat on talked about heritage.

"Well, that could be numerous possibilities," Marcus said to them. Lila thought about the different things in the house that represented their heritage and she couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know our heritage," she said finally and her friends didn't have answer either. They went back inside the house where their parents were with shoulder sagging and the puppy had his tail between his legs.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked and we sat down on the living room floor.

"We don't know our heritage," Kalista answered and the adults looked between each other.

"One day you will, but not tonight. You've done a good job so far. You've actually found you're next clue," Victoria said with a smile taking out a small box that had a gold ribbon on it. She placed in front of the girls and Kalista motioned for Lila to open it. When she did there was a heart shaped locker and a ring in the shape of the letter .

"The necklace is for you Lila and the ring is for you Kalista. It isn't symbolizing a cross either. It means 'need'," Victoria said and the girls looked at their gifts with wonder.

"How does 'need' take us to our next location?" Kalista asked and Victoria looked over at Brian to explain.

"What do you need more than anything?" Brian asked and they thought for a moment.

"Love…"

"Friendship…"

"Money…" Marcus added and they laughed at him.

"Family," Lila said and the adults smiled at her.

"Where does family reside?" Esther asked them.

"In the heart," Kalista answered and looked at Lila's necklace. "Why is it her gift?"

Lila opened her locker and on side was a photo of all of them and engraved on the back was the letter, , representing gift.

"That isn't just your guy's gifts, but we wanted you to realize the importance of family and how working together you achieve greatness," Zach said taking out a gift from under the Christmas tree and bringing it to them.

Lila and Kalista looked between one another before hugging. Marcus rolled his eyes as he petted his new puppy. Together they opened the box and the room was met with girlish squeals of delight. At ten years old, they only had one true love and that was a boy band. Inside were two tickets to a sold out concert they wanted to go to. What they didn't realize then was the gift was their friendship and jewelry.

Lila touched the locket that was on her neck as she thought about that Christmas. It had felt like a lifetime ago and she hadn't thought about it since. The locket meant more than the concert tickets and Lila wondered what happened to Kalista's ring. If the locket held significance than so did the ring, but she didn't know what. The bell rang and Lila realized she didn't hear a single of word of the class lecture. She grabbed her stuff and headed to lunch where she had to tell her friends what she realized.

AAA

Lila was on her way to lunch when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom. A girl she didn't know slammed her against a stall door and she stumbled back.

"Excuse me," Lila said regaining her balance and focusing on her powers. A male and another female accompanied the girl. Neither were Atrian and Lila knew they were hunters or children of hunters.

"Don't try your powers on us. We're armed," the girl said pulling out a gun and pressing it to Lila's side. She couldn't think straight and was scared.

"Where's the book Lila?" The male asked towering over her. She felt weak and small. There was no way she could fight against three armed people.

"We know you know sweet cheeks," the girl that grabbed her said. She vaguely recalled having seen the ginger in classes. The blacked haired spider with a held a gun to Lila's side she had never seen before nor the boy with dark eyes and blonde hair.

"It's a myth everyone knows that," Lila answered with a shrug and the black widow didn't like her answer because the gun pushed against her side.

"Wrong answer sweet cheeks". Lila tried to clear her thinking and realized that was her answer. She closed her eyes and pictured what was going on and what needed to happen. Marcus needed to get Kalista to help her.

"Give us an answer," the ginger said and Lila felt a sting across her face.

"I would rather die," she said spitefully.

"We can speed up that process," the boy said. Lila knew she had to buy time for Marcus. She didn't know if her mind link had worked or not, but she had to have faith.

"Then what? What good am I to you dead?" Lila asked with a smirk and ginger spit on her. Lila was grossed out, but tried to act like it didn't bother her. The last thing they wanted was her to know she had them in the palm of her hand.

"Nothing, but you don't need a leg or an arm to tell us information".

Lila was internally freaking out, but remained calm on the outside. Her heart raced and she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to create as much of a barrier between them as possible. The door to the bathroom flew open and Kalista came in like a storm. Wind swirled around them like a tornado and Lila's hair got into her mouth. She had to squint to see what was going on and the gun was ripped from her side. There was commotion of yelling and Kalista controlling the wind. Her gift was in the elements and it was a good gift to have. Kalista dropped her hands and the wind ceased. Lila patted her hair back down and moved away from the three people.

"You will pay Atrian," the ginger said as the boy went to pull out another weapon, but Kalista used her power to take it from him.

"No, we won't. Who sent you?" Kalista demanded and Lila looked at her with shock. She had never seen her like that before and she was impressed. The three withered under her demand.

"We are the next generation of hunters," the black widow spider said with her hair hanging down in front of her face.

"It is our duty to retrieve the book and we know you know where it is," the boy said maintaining his demeanor.

"It is my duty to protect her," Kalista said and Lila looked at her raising her eyebrows.

"Until another day seeker," the ginger said with a bow as she led her group out of the bathroom.

Kalista leaned against the wall and let a long drawn out sigh. Lila at her amused, but grateful. She wondered if her mind link to Marcus had worked.

"It's good to know my bond to Marcus is good for something," Lila said leaning against the wall next to her.

"It wasn't Marcus. I was already on my way before Marcus called," Kalista said looking down at her hand. The ring that our parents gave her was on her right ring finger. Lila didn't remember her wearing it at all.

"I found this today when I was getting dressed. It was in the nightstand and I don't know how it got there, because I know I left it in my jewelry box at home. When I put it on, I felt this immediate desire to protect you," she said looking down at Lila who was three inches shorter. Lila didn't know what to think, but she explained that she thought about that Christmas earlier.

"Who knows why, but I'm sure it's intentional. Everything that is connected to the book is intentional," Lila said taking off her necklace and looking on the back at the X symbol. She had never thought about it's meaning until today and looking down at Kalista's ring she couldn't help but wonder if they were connected.

"I don't know this is so crazy. All of it! We had better get to lunch though. We really need to get out of school for the next two weeks. Isn't fall break soon?" Kalista asked walking out of the bathroom and towards the lunchroom.

"Yeah, like the week after next. So if we could miss the next two weeks, we would be covered," Lila said as they sat down at a table that Josh was already at. They quickly filled him in on what had happened and he stared in disbelief.

"You might want to check your phone then. Marcus has probably left school already to come be your knight in shining armor," Josh said teasing but his tone was serious. The whole situation was serious and Lila knew that they were running out of time. The hunters were knew that they had started searching for the book and were prepared to take her. She took out her phone as her hands shook and Kalista took her other hand in hers. It was comforting to have her around. Her phone showed ten missed calls and twenty text messages. Lila let out a chuckle as she dialed Marcus' number. He picked up on the first ring.

_"Are you ok? What happened? I'm about ten minutes from school. You're leaving now," Marcus said. _Lila couldn't help but roll her eyes. She appreciated his concern, but he didn't have to come to her rescue every time something happened. The thought surprised her and she wonder why she had a sudden shift in moods.

"I'm fine. You don't need to come to school. Apparently, Kalista is the protector and she came to my rescue. I'll see you at the house. We have to figure out a way to get out of school the next two weeks," Lila said hoping he would understand that she didn't need him to come get her. She knew he was just concerned, but the event had transpired and she was fine.

_"You're going to have to explain that to me vauva hain. I can still feel your emotions you know. They're rather confusing," _Marcus said and Lila sighed. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and she hadn't even eaten.

"I'll explain everything after school Marcus. I'm a little shook up after everything, but I'm fine". She was frustrated and just wanted to get through the rest of the day. Josh and Kalista looked at her with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything as they headed to class.

AAA

The car ride home was silent, because Lila didn't feel like talking. Josh had to go home to check in with his mom, but would meet them for dinner. They needed to come up with a plan to get out for the next two weeks. Once they got to the guesthouse, Marcus came out of the door and helped Lila out of the car.

"Look, I don't need your help I'm fine". She proceeded past him and into the house without saying anything to Anthony. Marcus looked at Kalista for an explanation and she just shrugged.

"It was a rough day," Kalista said getting her backpack out of the car and heading into the house.

Marcus went up to the shared bedroom that Lila and Kalista slept in. He didn't knock and he behind the door behind him. Lila was sitting on the bay window seat looking out over the woods that enclosed around the guesthouse.

"What's wrong babe," he asked sitting down next to her and pulling him into his arms. She didn't struggle against him, but accepted his embrace.

"They held a gun to me," she said quietly and Marcus flinched. He didn't want to think about what could have happened and he was thankful for Kalista. He didn't realize his sister's powers had developed to that extent.

"I'm sorry. We're going to get through this. No more waiting around for the next to happen. We have to pursue this Lila," Marcus said forcing Lila to look at him. Her eyes met his and her heart fluttered. She didn't want to think about what had happened and she didn't want to think about what was going to happen. Right then she just wanted to forget about it all.

"I know, but I don't want to think about it right now. Please just for a little while I want to feel safe and secure," she said snaking her hands into his hair and pulling him to her. She kissed him as if it was their last and she poured every emotion into it. Her lips synchronized in a dance she wasn't familiar with. He pulled her closet to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Marcus comforted her in the way lovers do and the only way he knew how. They broke away for air and Lila took his hand standing she pulled him to the bed. She wanted him to love her and she didn't care that they hadn't been together long. Time was the immortal enemy of life. It waited on no one and stopped at nothing.

"Are you sure love?" He asked Lila tucking a hair behind her ear and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she answered barely above a whisper and Marcus grinned while capturing her lips in his. His kisses were slow and determined. They were laced with love that he had never given to another. Marcus trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and jaw with deliberation. He made her to love as one might conduct a symphony. There was passion and fire, but there was softness and tranquility. They were made for one another and they knew that it was the only beginning of their lives together.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**So sorry that this took me forever to write! I hope it is up to expectations. Leave me love!**

**love,**

**-H**


End file.
